TU MUNDO EN MI CAMINO
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Los problemas nunca acaban... Edward deja a Bella sin saber que por protegerla del peligro de su mundo termina arrojándola a otro aún peor ¿Podrá Bella alguna vez escapar de ese mundo místico que parece no darle tregua? Damon/Bella/Edward no trío
1. Letargo

_**DISCLAIMER****: lOS PERSONAJES PERTECENEN A S. MEYER Y A L.J. SMITH LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORÍA.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tu mundo en mi camino<strong>_

**Capítulo 1: "Letargo"**

**B. POV.:**

Estaba devastada.

Pasaron ya cuatro meses desde aquel espantoso día y aún vivo el recuerdo como si acabara de suceder. Las pesadillas carcomían mis noches. Los pensamientos y recuerdos mis días.

Había logrado comenzar a actuar como en un piloto automático, una especie de zombie andante sin iniciativa ni voluntad propia, era sólo inercia, y sin embargo yo no lograba registrar absolutamente nada a mi alrededor. No fui consciente de que todos lentamente se fueron alejando, de cómo Charlie sufría viéndome así mientras yo pensaba que él no notaba nada del cambio en mí- y yo que pensaba que nadie notaba lo muerta que estaba, pensé irónicamente-. A veces, muchas veces, me preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor terminar con mi vida de una vez y así evitar esta pena colectiva en la que me veía obligada a vivir cada triste y tortuoso día.

No, no podía. Tenía que salir de esto como fuera, por Charlie. Por _él_.

Sí, soy una idiota y he dicho por _él_, pero ¿Qué más me queda? Los recuerdos son tristes pero son lo único que tengo, además de mi promesa. Sí, ese era el verdadero motivo por el que aún no me dejaba abandonar este mundo.

Yo sólo no podía ser totalmente consciente de lo que hacía. Había demasiado dolor en mí como para soportarlo. En este estado de zombie por lo menos el dolor quedaba alejado de mí, por lo menos me dejaba mover y no retorciéndome por él, por lo menos me dejaba respirar y no ahogándome como cuando el dolor me invadía… Por lo menos. De ahora en más siempre era y sería un triste y casi hueco, "_por lo menos_".

El instituto siempre era más de lo mismo. Chicas, chismes, chicos, bromas… romances. Por eso desde aquel fatídico día yo me iba a almorzar afuera, sola. No podía soportar ver aquellas muestras de afectos. No podía ni siquiera ver una película que no me lo recordase.

Sí, ya no veía tele, no escuchaba música, no permitía nada que me lo recuerde más allá de mis recuerdos.

Hasta que Charlie me encaró.

¡NO! ¡Yo no podía irme!

No podía irme de Forks, no. Este lugar, con sus recuerdos eran lo único que me quedaba de prueba de que ellos sí habían sido reales, que sí habían existido y formado, en algún momento, parte de mi vida y no una alocada historia de mi maltrecho cerebro. Si comencé a moverme y actuar así fue tan sólo bajo la amenaza de tener que irme a Florida con Renné ¿Y aun así no bastaba? ¡¿Qué rayos quiere Charlie de mí?

En un intento desesperado como ya era costumbre en mi vida diaria de supervivencia le dije que ese día saldría con Jessica en una noche de "chicas". No me creyó. Y fue entonces que supe que tendría que hacerlo de verdad y no como pantalla como pensaba hacer. Pero haría cualquier cosa para que no me obligaran a irme de aquí. Tenía que reaccionar.

Tendría que hacerlo.

La salida al completo fue un desastre, al menos para mí. Tener que escuchar sus historias superficiales y tontas, su despecho con Mike, su envidia hacia algunas chicas, sus burlas de otras. Pero al menos era tan egocéntrica que me dejó a mi sólo en el papel de oyente, no preguntó nada de mis ahora extraños comportamientos, como girarle al dial de su auto y poner música rap, que era de lo poco que no me sonaba a él, o el por qué quise ver una película terror muy mala antes que ver una de romance de buena crítica. Si, estaba tan profundamente jodida que Jessica resultaba ser mi patética mejor opción.

Si me soy sincera- cosa que ahora odio hacer- la primer persona en la que había pensado era en Ángela, pero me retracté casi de inmediato al recordar lo perceptiva que era esa chica. Era una lástima ya que Ángela de verdad que hubiera sido una compañía agradable.

En aquel momento en medio de mi nebulosa mental corrí un peligro que no reconocí al pensar haber reconocido a los chicos que habían tratado de dañarme hace ya tanto tiempo en Port Angels y tratar de acercarme a ellos, nunca supe con qué fin.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando de la nada ante el simple peligro se apareció una imagen de _Él, _¿Acaso había quedado tan loca y traumado que ahora hasta tenía alucinaciones? No. Yo sabía que no. Esa "alucinación" fue tan sólo un producto de mi subconsciente ante el peligro bajo el deseo de su protección. De la protección de alguien.

Y ahí me di cuenta.

Yo era débil. Siempre fui débil y siempre lo supe, pero lo que no sabía era a que punto. Yo era sencillamente patética.

Esa noche me regodeé en mi dolor por una nueva percepción de él. Me atormenté a mi misma sin reparos por todo lo que pude haber sido, haber evitado, haber cuidado. Y con el dolor supurando en cada poro de mi torturada piel me llegó una visión. Una decisión mejor dicho. Y también mucho enojo. Una furia cegadora en realidad.

¿Con que derecho él se atrevía a hacerme pasar por todo esto? ¿Por qué yo seguía atándome a él con una promesa que fue rota desde el triste momento en que la hizo? ¿Por qué él simplemente no me dejó morir en aquel estudio de ballet si nunca quiso en realidad la vida eterna a mi lado? ¿Era acaso todo falso lo que había vivido con ellos? ¿Dónde quedaba su amor de familia hacia mí cuando todos habían accedido tan rápidamente a los deseos de Él sin siquiera consultarme o como mínimo despedirse? ¿Cómo pueden querer de verdad si causan tal cantidad de dolor?

Él no sólo me había destrozado en todas las formas en que se puede dejar destrozada a una persona. Él también me hundió en una eterna miseria de dolor y culpa. Me dejó sin futuro. Se robó mis sueños. Me quitó todo tipo de elección al respecto. Se llevó aquella alma que con tanto ahínco se había esmerado en proteger.

Me decidí a un cambio. A varios en realidad.

Lo primero sería borrar todo aquello, por mínimo que fuera, que me recordase a él. Ropa, cd's, libros, TODO.

Lo segundo sería renovar un poco mi imagen, nada extravagante, ni sofisticado, sólo yo con nueva ropa que me levante mi tan nula autoestima y lo más importante, libre de recuerdos innecesarios.

Lo tercero sería bastante más difícil pero debía de hacerlo. Tenía que recuperar un poco de vida social, esa que tan hábilmente había alejado de mí como la peste por no soportar lástima y compasión. Lo que no había entendido hasta hoy es que la lástima y compasión que más me dañaban eran las que me daba yo misma.

Lo cuarto sería más fácil, en teoría. Quería VIVIR. Quería hacer locuras, cometer errores, probar, equivocarme. Él había insistido en que aún me quedaban muchas cosas humanas por experimentar, por vivir, bueno decidí constatar que él siempre ha tenido razón en ello.

Sí, era momento de vivir y de paso recuperar todos estos meses en los que he sido una muerta en vida. Me reí de mi misma por la tonta ironía en la que se había convertido mi existencia.

Esa noche me dormí casi entrando al alba pero descansé mejor de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Era hora de comenzar a sanar, me dije con confianza y ánimos a mi misma.

No voy decir que fue fácil.

El proceso fue largo, lento y bastante tedioso la verdad. Cada paso, cada decisión era tortuoso pero a la vez liberador en cierta forma.

Lo de la limpieza fue bastante duro, porque siempre habría cosas que me los terminaran recordando en un sentido o en otro. Por ejemplo, cuando alguien hablaba cerca de mí del beisbol yo me limitaba a irme tan lejos como pudiera antes de recordar todo lo acontecido en aquel prado y todos los sucesos en cadena luego de él. Cuando alguien hablaba de ser "vegetariano/a" ocurría otro tanto. Cuando alguien escuchaba algo sobre una melodía de piano, lo mismo. Y así con muchas otras cosas más. Se podría pensar que yo sólo volvía a huir, pero yo prefería verlo como otra forma de sobrevivir. Porque si una enseñanza me había quedado de todo esto era que para lograr vivir primero se tenía que aprender a sobrevivir apaciblemente con los temas más difíciles y traumáticos de cada uno. Como dije, era un camino largo y lleno de reflexiones, buenas y malas.

El segundo paso fue ambiguo. Conseguí que mi imagen mejorara en toda su apariencia general haciéndome sentir bastante mejor conmigo misma, eso fue lo bueno. Lo malo es que en cada paso no pude evitar recordar las peleas con la duende sobre la ropa y los maquillajes, las compras que había que tenido que soportar prácticamente obligada, las charlas en las salidas. Inclusive llegué al punto de por un momento dejar todo para no aumentar mi propio sufrimiento, pero me obligué a seguir enterrando en lo más hondo que podía cada sentimiento de pesar. Sí, sentimiento, no recuerdos. Esa es otra cosa que aprendí, los recuerdos no son tan malos si logras separarlos a tiempo de los sentimientos que los acompañan.

Y por último lo tercero llevó a lo cuarto y ahora explicaré el por qué.

Cuando decidí retomar mi vida social no me percaté de que yo en el instituto me había convertido prácticamente en una paria. Nadie me miraba, mucho menos me hablaba, yo era como un ente en el cual nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía intención de notar siquiera.

Y una vez más los maldije, LO maldije por lograr haberme reducido a esto. Me maldije a mi misma en verdad.

Haciendo acopio de coraje logré entablar cortas y al principio incómodas conversaciones con algunos de los chicos con los que hablaba anteriormente. Ángela y Ben me recibieron cálida y comprensivamente sin cuestionar nada, Mike sólo se quedó algo sorprendido al principio y luego fue como si nada. Jessica y Lauren fueron otra cuestión. Jessica no me daba pie a nada más con ella luego del susto que se había pegado el día en que salimos y Lauren siempre me había tenido espina así que de ella no me extrañó. Tyler y Erik seguían como si nada en su mundo de chicas y fiestas así que no sé si verdaderamente notaron mi prolongada ausencia, pero estaba contenta con ellos. Luego de algunas charlas esporádicas con cada uno al fin llegó el día en el que reuní el valor para enfrentar cualquier tipo de mirada hacia mi yendo como todos al comedor a la hora del almuerzo. Vi muchas caras con sorpresa y otras de desagrado, a saber por qué, otras curiosas y muchas especulativas. Los rumores se levantaron como polvo en el viento y yo me quedé estática en mi lugar preguntándome si sería mejor intentarlo en otro momento. Una mano en el codo me sobresaltó.

-No hagas caso. Ven, siéntate con nosotros.

Ángela. De verdad que esta chica era especial. Me prometí a mi misma ahondar en nuestra vieja relación de amistad. Ella valía la pena.

Así fue como todo volvió más o menos a la normalidad.

Por otra parte Charlie tuvo su cuota. Hubo un día en el que Charlie había quedado varado en la casa de su amigo Billy porque se le descompuso la patrulla después de un día de pesca. Lo hubiera traído su hijo Jacob pero lamentablemente el motor de su coche aún estaba en montaje por lo que él me llamó para saber si lo podría ir a buscar.

Lo hice.

En cuanto llegué fue como remontar el tiempo atrás. En el porche me esperaba un Charlie sonriente junto a un señor en silla de ruedas que supuse era Billy igual de sonriente que mi padre y por último a un joven moreno de pelo largo que se me hacía familiar y que me miraba expectante.

-¡Bella!- gritó el chico cuando hube bajado de la camioneta y corriendo hacia mí para tomarme en un fuerte abrazo que casi me quitaba todo el maldito aire.

-No... respi… no pue…- dije entrecortadamente.

-Oh, lo siento.- dijo y me soltó riendo.

Ese fue el comienzo de mi más importante relación de amistad de mi nueva vida.

Jake me contagió de a poco de su risa, de su diversión, de su alegría. Hasta yo era capaz de apreciar los cambios físicos que la alegría producía en mí. Mi subconsciente ya no me torturaba diariamente con las horribles pesadillas de siempre y mi descanso lo tomaba como una vitamina para siempre poder hacer más.

No solía pensar en esto ya, pero había pasado ya un año casi desde su marcha y yo de verdad había cambiado interna y externamente. Cambios sutiles pero evidentes.

También tuve mi cuota de unos cuantos momentos difíciles con Jake. Eso debe de ser obvio.

Primero al decirme que él sentía que se estaba enamorando de mí y que me iba a esperar y demás. Fue… Duro.

Yo sólo lloré ante el miedo de perder a mi mástil, a mi mejor amigo. Las cosas estuvieron muy tensas pero por lo menos lo tenía conmigo siempre pensaba, hasta que de un día para el otro Jake prácticamente desapareció de mi vida dejándome casi tan devastada como aquella vez, pero esta vez actué diferente y actué diferente sólo por el hecho de actuar. Un día, ya harta de las pobres excusas que me daba Billy para no verlo me fui a su casa muy temprano para eso mismo, para verlo. Cuán grande fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi durmiendo como un pequeño, bueno, un GRAN pequeño todo despatarrado y con grandes y oscuras ojeras de cansancio. Por un momento hasta me dio pena.

Otra sorpresa. Por la ventana de su habitación pude ver cómo se acercaban desde el bosque cuatro chicos muy grandes y musculosos desnudos del torso y descalzos a pesar del frío que hacía llamando a MI Jacob.

En cuanto reconocí a Sam todo se me volvió rojo. Estaba completamente segura de que él era el culpable de su alejamiento hacia mí, por lo que hecha una furia salí a enfrentarlo. La furia me cegó y lo primero que hice fue atinarle un puño a su amigo que se encontraba riéndose de mí y diciendo no sé qué tontería, un tal Paul. Creo que me esguince la mano al hacerlo ¡Diablos su cara era dura como una roca!

Jamás, pero jamás hubiese imaginado lo que ocurriría a continuación.

El cuerpo del joven comenzó a vibrar y a distorsionarse por las cada vez mayores convulsiones hasta que frente a mi apareció un gran, y digo un GRAN lobo de pelaje gris oscuro que probablemente me doblaba en altura y que rugía con ruidos ensordecedores. Escuché que alguien me gritaba que me alejara pero mi cuerpo no tenía reacción. El lobo comenzó a avanzar y yo y mi siempre presente torpeza nos fuimos de espaldas hacia atrás sólo para ver a Jacob correr hacia mí gritándome. Cuando yo le decía que huyera a gritos histéricos él sólo se limitó a saltarme, transformándose en el camino en otro gran lobo de color marrón rojizo. Los gruñidos aumentaron y la pelea entre ambos lobos comenzó dejándome a mi paralizada del susto y del miedo atroz a que algo le ocurriera a mi Jake.

Luego de aquella gran presentación, la manada me llevó a la casa de una tal Emily, que al parecer era la prometida de Sam, y se dedicaron a contarme toda la historia de los Quileutes. Y yo una vez más me vi arrastrada al mundo de lo mítico, lo quisiera o no.

Desde aquel día yo pasaba gran parte de mi tiempo en la reserva, ya fuera con Emily cocinando, con los chicos pasando el rato o con Jake tan solo estando.

Otro cierto tiempo después todo volvió a cambiar.

En un patrullaje de rutina por los alrededores de la reserva Jared y Jake se encontraron con el olor de una sanguijuela, o sea un vampiro. Lo mataron y cuando me lo contaron y describieron a mí me agarró casi un ataque.

¡No! ¡No era justo! ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué a mí?

Laurent.

Eso significaba que si Laurent había venido a por mí Victoria…

Exactamente. Victoria comenzó con su acecho al poco tiempo después. Seguramente tras notar que Laurent no volvía. Desde entonces todos los lobos tratan de que siempre esté acompañada o cerca al menos de uno de ellos. A veces era un incordio pero no me quejaba porque ellos de verdad que estaban tratando de protegerme. Y yo había comenzado a apreciar nuevamente mi vida.

Luego y por fin por último, tuvo lugar otro gran cambio.

Fue un día de lo más normal. Jake me pasó a buscar al instituto ganándose más de una mirada en el camino ya que nos íbamos a practicar en motocicleta, cuando de repente él se tensó. Su mirada cambió totalmente ante mis ojos otorgándole más brillo, más vida. Una razón, un anhelo. Así que mi curiosidad salió a la luz y seguí su mirada.

Jake se había imprimado de la chica nueva de la escuela. Ella había llegado hacía al menos dos semanas, se llamaba Vanessa Wolfe. Cuando le dije a Jake el nombre enfrente de sus amigos todos se lanzaron a reír a carcajadas por un buen rato y puedo decir sin vergüenza que yo no entendía nada. Después de una más que clara explicación y una pequeña y casi insignificante ayuda de mi parte con una presentación todo se dio en ellos sobre ruedas. Y ya en este momento ella conocía todos los secretos Quileutes tanto como yo. Era una buena chica, despierta y soñadora, dulce y divertida ¿Y lo mejor de todo? Es que tenía tal carácter que más de un lobo le temía a hacerla enojar. Con eso se me fue otro peso de encima y alegre por su romance- sí, ahora lo tolero mejor- tuve otra vez a mi mejor amigo a mi lado, sin confusiones, sin enojos, sin esperas. Sin dolor.

Sí, la vida sigue su curso ¿Verdad?

A veces me preguntaba cuanto más del mundo mítico estaría obligada a conocer.

Era una respuesta que nunca quería obtener.

* * *

><p><strong>OK... NO ESTABA MUY SEGURA DE SI SUBIR ESTA HISTORIA AQUÍ O NO, PERO YA VEN, ME GANÓ LA IMPACIENCIA =p... USTEDES DIRÁN SI GUSTA LA SIGO, SINO BUENO QUEDARÁ ASÍ O LA SEGUIRÉ SUBIENDO SÓLO AL BLOG (si está allí hasta el segundo cap, si veo q aquí gusta agregaré los capis faltantes para que vayan parejos ok?)<strong>

**A mi particularmente me encanta la pareja Bella/ Damon, pero aún no he decidido con quien se quedará, simplemente Damon me pareció un contrincante genial.**

**Cómo siempre nos leemos en el próx, besos y cuídense... Guada ;) *** ¿RWS? *****


	2. Novedades

_**DISCLAIMER: **** Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y a L. J. Smith yo sólo juego con ellos.**_

_**El fic está ambientado en Luna nueva y en el final de la segunda temporada de Vampires Diaries.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: "Novedades"<strong>

**BPOV.:**

Era otro día de lo más normal.

Hacía ya algunos días que había comenzado el último curso y me estaba aplicando lo más que podía para obtener buenos créditos. Sí, era muy cierto que gran parte de mis ahorros los había gastado el año pasado en mi cambio de apariencia y en el arreglo de las motos que usaba con Jake, pero en estas vacaciones había encontrado un empleo a tiempo parcial en la biblioteca municipal de Forks y había no sólo recuperado lo invertido, sino que lo había superado. Por lo que estaba bastante emocionada con la posibilidad de irme a alguna buena y lejana universidad.

Sí, dije lejana. Al fin llegó el momento de reconocer que no me hace tanto bien seguir anclada aquí por ellos. Total, no era como si fuera que se marcharon bajo la promesa de volver a por mí o algo así. Tenía que reconocer que ellos "_se fueron_" por mí.

Por suerte, Charlie nunca supo de dichos gastos, así que para él, obviamente, fue como si nada. Sólo le extrañó un poco cuando le dije que esperaba irme más al norte a alguna universidad con mucho sol. Nótese el sarcasmo. Universidad con mucho sol = Cero vampiros.

Odiaba el hecho de dejar a Charlie solo, sobre todo con lo mal que cocina, pero he notado que ha estado frecuentando mucho a una tal Sue. Su esposo Harry era uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre y falleció el año pasado, así que ellos… En fin, no quiero pensar en ello, sólo me alegraré de que Charlie no quede a la deriva por mi culpa.

En aquel momento estaba contenta porque hoy era uno de los pocos días de sol que suele haber en este siempre nublado Forks. Era lunes y me dirigía al instituto como siempre repasando mentalmente como era el procedimiento para resolver una ecuación compleja ya que hoy tenía examen de cálculo.

Aparqué cerca de la salida ya que no había muchos autos todavía. Era temprano. Saqué de mi bolso el libro de ejercicios de cálculo y decidí repasar un poco más. Me perdí un poco en el tiempo ya que cuando levanté la vista de nuevo me encontré con un estacionamiento a rebosar de gente. Miré mi reloj y me asombré al ver que apenas tenía unos minutos antes de que mi primera clase comenzara. Me apresuré a salir de mi camioneta y como siempre mi falta de equilibrio me hizo caer. Maldiciendo a diestro y siniestro me dirigí a la tan odiada clase.

La mañana pasó con más actividad de lo normal aunque no me interesaba para nada averiguar el por qué. Así que sin preguntar nada a nadie seguí con mis cosas.

Ya a la hora del almuerzo me dirigí a la cafetería como todos, mientras ojeaba un libro de biología para la clase de hoy. Sí, me había convertido en prácticamente una nerd este año. Pero bueno, lo que sea por salir de aquí, pensé mientras me concentraba en leer en el movimiento y esquivar gente. Increíblemente lo logré. Nada más entrar en el comedor una estruendosa y chillona voz me llamó a los gritos.

-¡Beeellaaaaa!

-Humpffff- exclamé cuando se me avalanzó como un tornado dejándome sin aire con el golpe.

-Ups... Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

-No importa ¿Qué ha pasado para que estés así de contenta Ness?

-Oh, no lo sé, nada- dijo haciéndose la interesante.

-Ya escúpelo niñata.

-Oh… Pues ahora por decirme así no te diré nada de nada.

-¿Estás segura de eso?- le pregunté mirándola con mi mejor cara de inocente.

-¿Sí?

-Okey…

-¿Beeeellaaaa?

-¿Qué? Si tú estás tan feliz debe de estar relacionado con tu lobito, que da la casualidad de que es mi mejor amigo con el cual no tengo secretos, así que si tú no me quieres contar seguramente él lo…

-Aaarggg… De verdad que a veces eres mala ¿Eh? Ok, de todas formas te lo iba a tener que decir- suspiró derrotada – dormiratucasa- dijo de un tirón sin respirar y tan nerviosa que estaba estrujando todos sus libros entre sus brazos.

-Disculpa ¿Qué? No te entendí nada Ness, respira y cuéntame despacio lo que quieres o lo que sucede- dije más tranquila dirigiéndome a una mesa que estaba vacía por el momento.

-Bueno- se removió incómoda en la silla- es que Jacob y yo hemos decidido hacerlo este fin de semana- yo me quedé de piedra-. Verás, mis padres se van a ir a pasar el fin de semana en Seattle así que sería el momento ideal, pero necesito que me cubras con mis padres diciendo que me voy a quedar en tu casa todo el fin de semana ¿Entiendes? ¿Por favor?

-Mmm… Guau… o sea… Sí, no hay problema, pero ¿Estás segura?

-¿Segura? ¡Pero si me ha costado un montón convencerlo!

-¡¿Qué?

-Oh, vamos Bella. No te hagas quieres ¿Acaso tú no querías hacerlo con tu vampirito?

Me quedé paralizada ante la ola de recuerdos que me invadieron ante el recordatorio de aquello. Las sensaciones, las ansias, las ganas. El amor.

-Lo siento Bells- susurró ella tomando mi mano y logrando con ello traerme de nuevo a la realidad.

-No, no, está bien. No importa.

-Entonces…

-Sí Nessie, no hay problema. Si quieres podemos ir hoy después de la escuela para que hable con ellos.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!- dijo saltando por la mesa para abrazarme.

-Oh que ternura ¿No?- se escuchó detrás de mí.

-Ya vete Lauren- dijo Nessie.

-Oh ¡Pero si la nuevita tienes uñas!- dijo la aludida tratando de hacerse ver ante las que la acompañaban que no eran otras que Jessica y Millie, una chica de un curso inferior que la seguía como un perrito faldero.

-¡Oh! ¿No las habías visto todavía?- preguntó Ness dulcemente para luego cambiar a una cara de lo más temible- ¿Quieres que te muestre lo que puedo hacer con ellas en tu muy horrible rostro?

-… No te lo tomes así nenita- siguió. Se notaba a leguas que solo lo hacía para no quedar como una cobarde pero no se daba cuenta que quedaba patética la pobre.

-Mira perra… De "nenita" un cuerno- dijo Ness cada vez más molesta e impaciente-, tú y tus amiguitas se las piran de aquí ya, antes de que de verdad agoten la poca paciencia diaria que les tengo y me vea obligada a marcar profundamente sus deformados rostros ¡¿Está claro?- gritó parándose de su silla.

Todas salieron pitando de allí de lo más molestas de perder contra la nueva, una vez más, mientras que varios a nuestro alrededor se reían al escuchar lo que Nessie les había dicho.

Nosotras no aguantamos las risas por lo que terminamos la hora del almuerzo con un gran dolor de panza y grandes lagrimones en nuestras mejillas. Dios, había olvidado lo que era reír hasta llorar.

Una vez que terminamos nos separamos para dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas aulas. Al llegar a la mía todos estaban cuchicheando como cotorras, aunque entre tanto ruido era difícil el escuchar el tema en cuestión.

Todo se aclaró cuando detrás del señor Banner entró un joven al que no había visto jamás.

Toda la clase se quedó en silencio desde el momento en el que la mayoría lo vio.

-Bueno clase, me alegro que mi presencia cause tal silencio- dijo el profesor de manera irónica-. Les presento al señor Damon Salvatore quien estará con nosotros durante el resto del año. Señor Salvatore por favor tome asiento.

No se me pasó por alto que el único asiento libre era al lado mío, pero lo disimulé lo mejor que pude mi renuencia a la compañía.

El tal Damon parecía un poco mayor para estar en el último curso de secundaria, más bien parecía ir en tercero de universidad o algo así, pero esos eran detalles que no me tenían por qué importar siquiera. Corrí mis libros más hacia a mí cuando vi que él se dirigía hacia su lugar a mi lado.

-Hola- dijo en cuanto estuvo sentado.

-Hola- respondí escuetamente tratando de evitar cualquier tipo de comienzo de conversación.

Noté que él me miró intrigado durante unos momentos y que luego miraba hacia adelante sin molestarse en poner atención.

No quería ser grosera ni nada, pero algo en este chico me daba mala espina. No sabía que exactamente pero… Él era muy hermoso, de eso no había ninguna duda. Era alto y de piel muy blanca, aunque no tanto como la de "_ellos_". Sus ojos eran celestes casi blancos, como si fueran cristales de hielo. Su mirada era claramente sardónica y sobrante en ironía, aunque por lo que llegué a ver también tenía un deje de tristeza, raro. Era musculoso pero no demasiado. Su ropa era sobria ya que vestía enteramente de negro. Camiseta negra, campera de cuero negra, pantalones negros… Y sí, zapatos negros también. Incluso su pelo lo era.

Él tenía una innegable atracción en su forma. No podía dejar de comparar algunas similitudes con "ellos", pero a la vez eran rápidamente descartadas por las grandes diferencias. Sentía que algo no encajaba.

Pasé toda la hora nerviosa sin saber por qué y apenas sonó el timbre recogí velozmente mis cosas lista para salir disparada de allí.

No pude.

Él estaba ligeramente recostado en la silla balanceándose en ella hacia atrás y a la vez cortándome el paso mientras tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

-¿Me permites?- pregunté con un hilo de voz. Odié aquello.

-Quédate y hablaremos- dijo mirándome fijamente.

Yo me quedé mirándolo como diciendo ¿Eh?

-Mira tengo que salir así que por favor, córrete de mi camino- dije poniendo más fuerza de la necesaria en cada palabra.

Él me miró unos segundos en shock sentándose bien por un momento y dándome paso hacia mi libertad en el camino.

Aproveché su consternación, aunque no sabía el por qué, para salir pitando de allí y rápidamente me dirigí a la clase siguiente, historia. Me sorprendí cuando lo vi allí, ya sentado detrás del que se suponía era mi asiento habitual. Esto se estaba poniendo de lo más raro.

Me senté donde siempre, tratando con todas mis fuerzas el controlar los latidos ahora frenéticos de mi destartalado corazón y mis nerviosismos repitiéndome a mí misma que no había nada por lo cual estar así. Hasta que sentí una risita detrás de mí que me puso en un segundo los pelos de puntas. Para mi desagrado no pude concentrarme en una sola palabra durante toda la clase. Toda mi escasa atención estaba puesta en el menor movimiento del chico de atrás. Tenía mis cinco sentidos en él.

Una vez que hubo terminado la clase volé hasta mi camioneta para encontrarme con Nessie junto a Jacob recostados sobre mi puerta.

-¿Qué hubo Bells?- preguntó Jake aun sin mirarme.

No contesté. No podía. Todavía no podía hallar mi voz. Tenía miedo. Era algo estúpido pero lo tenía.

-¿Bells? –Preguntó ahora mirándome- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo? ¡Habla!- dijo Jake cada vez más frenético mirando para todos lados a la vez que se acercaba hacia mí.

-No. No, no es nada. Lo siento.- le dije. Me miró y no sé lo que vio, pero me abrazó muy fuerte. Lo necesitaba y él lo sabía.

-No lo sientas. Sé que algo pasó, dime que es Bells. Tiene algo que ver con…

-¡No! No. No es nada, de verdad, sólo algunos malos recuerdos ¿De acuerdo?

-Sabes que no te creo… Pero de acuerdo, dímelo en cuanto estés lista- dijo él sabiendo perfectamente que algo pasaba pero más tranquilo al saber que no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Yo sólo me limité a asentir.

-Bueno. Creo que ahora puedes devolverme a mi novio ¿No Bells?- dijo Ness tratando a alivianar el ambiente, cosa que le agradecí enormemente.

-¡Oh! ¿Tú crees?- dije mientras me aferraba más a mi Jake.

-Beeeellaaaa- dijo amenazadoramente.

-Jajajaja- se rió Jake mientras nos abrazaba a cada una con un brazo-, no peleen por mí chicas… Hay Jake para todas… Huummmpff…- exclamó tras recibir un golpe el pie con el taco de Nessie.

-¿Con que hay para todas? ¿Eh?

-No bebé… No quise… Aaargg… Belly ayúdame- rogó.

Jake se desesperaba cuando Nessie se peleaba con él. Ya fuera en broma o real él nunca soportaba eso.

-Mmm… Creo que te mereces que ambas nos enojemos contigo Jake… -él puso cara de consternación y luego de horror.

Nosotras nos miramos y nos echamos a reír ruidosamente.

-Oh, son malas, en verdad ¿Eh? Quizás fuera mejor que me vaya y las deje divertirse entre ustedes, o mejor aún, que yo me enoje con ustedes y nos les hable por… No sé… ¿Tres días? Sí, yo puedo hacer eso.

Todo aquel dramático discurso sólo nos hizo reír aún más.

-Ja… Jake… Tú… No serías… Capaz… De no hablar… Con Ness… Por menos… De una… hora- dije yo entrecortadamente en medio de grandes ataques de risa.

-Mmm… Claro que…

-Ay, lobito- dijo Ness dulcemente acercándose a él para abrazarlo- Te amo.

Y eso fue todo.

Tuve que esperar unos cinco minutos a que terminaran de devorarse la boca para que me dejaran subir a mi camioneta.

-Oigan, entonces nos vemos en un rato en la reserva ¿No?

-Sí… Lobito- dije bromando con él. Él sólo se encogió de hombros y se fue a su auto.

Yo manejé hasta la casa de Ness y arreglé todo con su mamá para que la dejara quedarse conmigo alegando que Charlie seguramente se iría de pesca y yo me quedaría sola. O sea, di pena. Una vez que ella aceptó y dejó de tratar de convencerme para que los acompañara, nos fuimos a la reserva de Jake a darle las buenas nuevas.

No dije nada pero…

Durante todo el camino tuve la sensación de ser observada pero decidí sacar esa idea de mi mente. No necesitaba más problemas con mi cabeza.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**D. POV.:**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esto estaba mal.

La chica era… Rara.

No pude entrar en su mente. No pude hacer que me obedezca. Y no tenía olor a verbena en su sistema.

Yo no podía fallar en esto.

Después de haber terminado con Klaus y ver como mi hermano disfrutaba abiertamente de su amada Elena… Tenía que pasar algo más.

La misiva de Katherine llegó dos días antes de que emprendiera mi viaje a Europa para seguirla. Era una amenaza abierta.

La muy zorra, se aprovechaba por estar al otro lado del mundo que sino…

Al parecer la muy hija de puta nos había ocultado- como siempre- información muy, MUY importante.

Entre los escritos de Issobel había un volumen especial dedicado a los principios de la raza vampírica y ella lo sabía. Katherine quería hacernos temer de verdad, por lo que junto con su "nota de cariños" nos envió el libro en cuestión. Stefan se puso como loco y dijo que esto de verdad estaba mal y no sé cuántas otras burradas más. Para mí siempre era más y más de lo mismo. Problemas aquí, problemas allá. Y bla, bla, bla. Pero al menos tanto alboroto me mantenía entretenido.

Lo preocupante es que esta vez la amenaza iba directamente hacia Elena. Y ahí era donde se acababa mi chiste.

Al parecer, en el principio de todo hubo un vampiro muy diferente a nosotros que había engendrado en una humana. Esa humana dio a luz a una especie de híbrido que crecía tal y cómo humano pero se alimentaba como vampiro. Al crecer dejó de envejecer, estancándose en el tiempo. Las memorias o leyendas dicen que ese ser era increíblemente hermoso por lo que sus víctimas caían casi sin ser conscientes de ello. No se sabe con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasó, ahí sólo decía que ese híbrido había enamorado a una humana y que hasta vivió con ella dejando de lado su sed y pasando a alimentarse de animales con tal de seguir a su lado- una verdadera estupidez si alguien me pregunta-. En fin… Lo siguiente que se dice es que esta humana no fue destrozada como la anterior sino que tuvo un embarazo normal, del cual salió el primero de nuestra raza. El bebé creció como humano y al crecer dejó de envejecer al igual que su padre, pero también comenzó a demostrar algunas debilidades que su padre no poseía.

Su hijo no toleraba la luz del sol por lo que sólo salía a cazar de noche. Le salieron dientes filosos como los de un felino con los cuales cazaba succionando y drenando la sangre de los cuerpos a través de ellos u luego dejando tan sólo unas pequeñas marcas sin transformar ni nada. Su piel no era dura e indestructible. Tampoco era igual su veneno. El hijo no poseía la ponzoña para el cambio. También notaron que la madera lo lastimaba e inmovilizaba temporalmente. Su padre no sabía que era en lo que se había convertido y por miedo lo terminó echando.

Se decía que el vampiro vagó por varios siglos comiendo y escondiéndose, que durante décadas se dedicó sólo a existir y vagar. No se supo cuál fue el primero sólo que se descubrió que la ponzoña estaba en su sangre y no en sus dientes, así que si le daba un poco de sangre a sus víctimas antes de matarlas estas se convertían en alguien como él. Al principio en medio de un frenesí, cambió a cuanta gente podía ya que se sentía tremendamente solo pero con el tiempo hasta de eso se hartó. Por último no se sabe si es cierto o no pero se dice que se dejó morir mirando otra vez el sol y convirtiéndose en cenizas voló a su antiguo hogar.

Reitero, si alguien me pregunta no son más que idioteces o inventos de algún loco o alguien con mucha imaginación. Sin embargo hubo cosas que empezaron a surgir tras la búsqueda que nos daban el leve indicio de que al menos un poco de esa historia podría ser cierta.

Investigando entre algunos de los vampiros más viejos surgió el rumor de los "fríos".

Al parecer ellos son otra clase de vampiros que si pueden salir al sol pero que no lo hacen porque "brillan"- genial, al menos no se rostizan como nosotros, pensé- y que a veces hasta tienen poderes. Se decía que tenían su ley y poder en tres reyes y que tenían milenios en su reinado. Stefan consiguió de otra fuente otros rumores sobre que la mayoría eran nómades y algunos otros llegaban a estar en parejas pero que lo más extraño era que sólo había tres grandes aquelarres en su mundo del que haya conocimiento. Uno por lo que parecía, eran los mismos reyes que se hallaban en Volterra a donde Katherine había ido. Otro se hallaba en Alaska y otro en este pueblito de cuarta llamado Forks.

Y he aquí la cuestión de que yo me halle en esta miseria de pocilga.

No era muy difícil saber para nosotros estas cosas sólo necesitábamos saber dónde buscar. Pero tras comenzar a preguntar y ver la cantidad de vampiros que tenían algún rumor al respecto nos comenzamos a preocupar de verdad. Según todos los datos nadie que haya ido a buscar a los reyes de los fríos había vuelto. También se decía que tenían leyes muy claras y que eran los encargados de hacerlas cumplir.

La primera y la fuente de nuestras preocupaciones era NO DEJAR HUMANOS VIVOS CON NUESTRO SECRETO.

Elena.

Eso solo bastaba para que yo estuviera haciendo casi- si casi o no sería yo- sin protestar, todo este cansador viaje en busca de este dichoso aquelarre.

Para mi sorpresa no fue difícil hallar a alguien para que me dijera novedades sobre ellos. Y aunque de verdad, de verdad me molestó el hecho de saber que se habían ido hacía un par de meses, no pude sino alegrarme de al menos haber estado en lo correcto al venir primero aquí. Sin embargo, lo que llamó mi atención fue las repetidas veces que un nombre se asociaba con el de ellos.

Isabella Swan.

Una humana.

Si todo esto de los "Cullen" era tan cierto y si seguramente sabían de las leyes que los regían ¿Por qué irse repentinamente dejando viva a una humana con conocimiento de ellos? ¿Acaso podrían haberle borrado la memoria? ¿Y si así era podría yo sacarle la información necesaria?

Al principio creí que podría ser así por lo que trazando un plan, me decidí a anotarme en la misma secundaria que la chica esta. Obviamente no fue difícil conseguir mi vacante allí. Sólo tuve que "encantar" un poco al director e inventar una historia para la secretaria. Pan comido. En teoría yo soy un chico problema que quiere terminar la secundaria, pero como por aquí no hay una escuela para adultos me dejarán terminar en la secundaria común a pesar de mis hermosos veinte años. Sí, veinte. No podía decir más o no sería apropiado. No que me importe pero… digamos que quiero hacer las cosas rápidamente.

Ahora tras conocerla estaba completamente seguro que ella sabía algo. El nerviosismo con el que me trató no era la reacción habitual que daba en el sexo opuesto. El miedo en ella era palpable. Y eso quiere decir que su memoria no fue borrada. La pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Creo que esto terminaría siendo más excitante y divertido de lo que había creído en un principio.

A jugar. 

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí estoy con el capi 2, espero que les vaya gustando y si notan algo raro me avisan para que lo chequeé ok? Besos y nos leemos pronto, Guada.. <strong>


	3. ¿Por qué?

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y a L. J. Smith, yo sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Tu mundo en mi camino<strong>_**

**Capítulo 3: "¿Por qué?"**

**B. POV.:**

Sí, no me había equivocado.

La sensación de ser observada no se me había quitado en todo el viaje hasta que llegué a la reserva. Logré distraerme allí lo suficiente como para olvidarlo un ratito, pero a la hora de regresar la sensación también lo hizo.

Una vez en casa mi entorno me tranquilizó consiguiendo dormir. Aunque como cada cierto tiempo, el descanso no me privó de mis tan odiadas pesadillas.

Había dividido mis pesadillas en distintos niveles de horror para mí. Las leves, dónde recordaba el viaje a Italia y la persecución cuando ocurrió todo lo de James. Las intermedias, donde mi mente me torturaba con distintos planos y visiones del momento en que él tiró por la borda todo mi amor y mi futuro, y las mortales- como yo les decía- , donde mi mente no sólo jugaba con las imágenes sino que me… aplastaba, con las sensaciones que recordaba mi cuerpo. Eran mortales porque me recordaban una y otra vez los buenos momentos que viví no sólo con… Ed… E… Con él, sino con todos ellos. Las risas, las bromas, los besos, las caricias, las miradas, los abrazos, las charlas… Todo… Y me mataban.

Como era habitual después de este tipo de pesadillas, me desperté gritando y llorando como si fuera un lamento ahogado. Y en realidad eso era lo que era, mi agonía era un lamento ahogado, un lamento que yo ahogaba para sobrevivir un día más, una hora más.

Ya ni siquiera Charlie se molestaba en venir a verme, porque la imagen era siempre la misma, al igual que mi reacción. Sé que lo despertaba, pero al otro día él actuaba como si en realidad no hubiera pasado nada y eso me ayudaba. O al menos eso quería creer.

Al día siguiente me levanté e hice todo aquello que hacía cada día. Levantarme, asearme, vestirme, desayunar, acomodar, salir, manejar…

Cuando llegué al instituto todo era murmullos y cotorreos, susurros y más y más cotorreos.

¿Pero qué demonios habría pasado para que hubiera tanto chisme?

No que en realidad en pueblo pequeño cualquier cosa resulta chisme, pero esto en realidad tenía pinta de ser de verdad algo bastante grande. Mi curiosidad me picaba por primera vez en meses, pero la atajé antes de que fuera importante ya que recordaba muy bien la última vez que había sido así de curiosa. No caería dos veces.

Me fui directamente a mi primera clase de literatura avanzada.

El día pasó… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Extraño?

Sí, creo que esa sería la palabra que tanto buscaba.

Para quien se esté preguntando si había visto a aquel "chico" tan extraño otra vez. La respuesta obviamente es sí. Damon, como recordé que se llamaba, estaba presente en el 90% de mis clases ¿Casualidad? No lo sé, pero tampoco es como si me importara. Me concentré arduamente en no mirarlo y en no darle el menor indicio de mi atención, y al parecer hasta ahora me estaba funcionando porque él no me había dirigido la palabra tampoco. Eso me alegró ya que me permitió ir relajándome de a poco.

A la hora del almuerzo me dirigí a comprar algo ligero y luego me fui afuera a tomar un poco del escaso sol que salía por entre las pobladas nubes de este bendito lugar. Nessie no había ido hoy a la escuela ya que al parecer estaba en sus días, suerte que todavía faltaba para el fin de semana o si no se le arruinaría a mis amigos su pequeño "plan", pensé irónicamente, por lo que estaría sola un rato. Había pensado brevemente en ir a la mesa de Ángela, pero las "otra vez" insistentes peticiones de cita de Mike me habían hecho desistir rápidamente.

Sí. El estúpido de Mike Newton había vuelto a pedirme de salir en cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad. Lo cual como reacción en cadena, produjo que Jessica se pusiera más pesada y odiosa de lo normal.

Me tendí sobre el pasto fresco dando un pequeño mordisco a la manzana que había comprado.

-¿Disfrutando de las nubes?

Esa voz. Aarrggg.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?- dije sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Mírame y contesta a lo que necesito saber- dijo con una voz particularmente demandante.

¿Qué este tipo estaba loco o qué?

-Sí, ya claaaro ¿Qué acaso no tienes a alguna otra idiota a quién molestar?- dije ya cansada de toda esta estupidez, digo ¿No? ¿Quién rayos se creía para andar queriendo intimidarme?

-Óyeme pequeña mocosa tú no…

Sonó la campana.

-OooKey- dije comenzando a levantarme- Mira nuevo, no sé quién te crees que eres como para venir a ordenarme algo pero… En fin, sólo te diré que no lo hagas, ya muchos han intentado regir el que hacer con mi vida y no es algo que esté dispuesta a permitir ocurrir otra vez ¿Escuchaste?

Él no dijo nada, sólo me miró muy raro y yo en respuesta me encogí de hombros. No sé qué demonios fue lo que me ocurrió para contestarle así, pero de verdad disfruté de verlo consternado y algo molesto por no conseguir lo que quería. Tampoco es que me importara lo que quería, si fuera algo de la escuela de seguro se lo podría pedir a cualquiera de la clase o clases y no a mí. Simplemente el miedo demencial que sentí ayer pareció esfumarse en cuanto él quiso darme otra vez una orden directa. "Eso" era el colmo. Como le dije, ningún nuevo, por más bello que se creyera, me haría caer de nuevo en la trampa de su hermosura.

Me di media vuelta para irme a mi siguiente clase, pero cuando me giré me quedé absolutamente estática al descubrir que él ya estaba allí. Estaba allí, frente a mí, sonriendo como idiota. La sonrisa era engañosa, era una sonrisa fría, calculadora, irónica como todo él.

¡NO!

¡¿POR QUÉ?

Noté como el miedo, el pánico, el terror se apoderaba cada uno de mis músculos. Comencé a temblar. La cabeza me dio vueltas. Y tenía la ligera sensación de que estaba a punto de vomitar.

Sin embargo, no sé cómo, me forcé a hablar.

-¿Qui… Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?- pregunté.

Si iba a morir supongo que como mínimo podría preguntar el nombre de mi asesino. Sí. Pero algo no me cuadraba. Todo era demasiado enredado ¿Por qué él se había tomado la molestia de estar en la escuela? ¿Por qué no me había matado en mi casa, en el camino, en el bosque, ayer?

Lo sentí carcajearse suavemente.

-¿Quieres que lo hablemos aquí? ¿No preferirías acompañarme a dar una vuelta?- dijo sonriente.

¡Sí, claro, vamos mátame en un lugar menos público! ¿De qué rayos iba este tipo?

De pronto se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Te mandó Victoria?

Él borró la sonrisa y puso cara de sorpresa.

-¿Victoria?

-Sí ¿No te envió Victoria para matarme?

Él abrió grande los ojos y me miró… Raro.

-No –dijo finalmente-, ninguna Victoria.

-¿No vienes a matarme?- pregunté extrañada. Eso de verdad, de VERDAD, sí sería extraño.

Sí, irónico ¿No? A mí me resultaba excesivamente extraño que un vampiro no viniera expresamente a matarme a mí. ¡JA!

-¿Podríamos hablar en privado?

Noté un leve dejo de molestia en su voz. Como si le molestara el hecho de estar en aquel lugar y que alguien lo viera hablando conmigo ¡Claro! ¿Cómo él iba a querer testigos de lo que fuera que iba a hacerme?

-¿Charlie está a salvo?- pregunté porque lo más seguro era que me haya estado vigilando y a fin de cuentas era lo único que me importaba.

-No sé quién es Charlie y no vengo a matarte- dijo medio exasperado-. Necesito hablar contigo, y puesto tu pronto reconocimiento hacia mí me doy cuenta que seguramente tú tienes la información que yo necesito… Aunque seguramente tu muerte sea segura si te niegas a ayudarme- dijo como meditando el hecho de que hacer.

Asentí.

-No me voy a escapar, pero no quiero preocupar a nadie con mi desaparición ahora. Podría… Podría ir a dónde tú digas después del instituto.

Él se me quedó viendo evaluativamente y por primera vez en toda esta extraña conversación pude mantenerle la mirada en vez de mirar automáticamente hacia el piso. Luego sonrió de lado, y a mí ese simple gesto me hizo saltar un latido de corazón por recordarme a… Los bordes de mi agujero de tortura personal vibraron como nunca. Tanto que en un acto reflejo llevé una de mis manos a mi pecho con la absurda intención de mantenerlo así unido. Bajé la mirada otra vez, pero sabía que él estaba observando cada uno de mis movimientos por extraños que le parecieran, podía sentir en cada poro la intensidad abrumadora de su mirada.

-De acuerdo. No es como si fueras a estar lejos de mi vista o a poder escapar, estoy en todas tus clases como ya sabrás.

Temblé. No pude evitarlo.

Mi casi ya de por sí nula oportunidad de llamar a Jake para pedir que me fuera a buscar estaba hecha trizas. Aunque debía reconocer que tampoco sabía si en verdad lo hubiera hecho. Él era tan explosivo que seguramente vendría solo a enfrentarlo y lo que yo menos quería era que por mi culpa él saliera lastimado.

No, tenía que enfrentar mis problemas sola. Siempre sola.

En un momento de al parecer extrema locura escuché la voz… Su voz.

"_Será como si nunca hubiese existido_".

Me estremecí.

¿Cómo mierda podría ser eso cierto si su mundo se empeñaba en atravesarse en mi camino? Que promesa más estúpida, pensé con rabia.

**.·.·.·.·.·.**

**DPOV:**

**.·.·.·.·.·.**

¡Pequeña mocosa!

No pude ni quise resistirme.

En cuanto vi que, aun con un deje de miedo en su presencia osaba hacerme frente así, tan altaneramente, no me resistí, ni contuve más.

Ella giró y yo, usando mi velocidad vampírica, en un segundo estuve delante de ella. Con mi característica odiosa- según el resto- sonrisa.

Disfruté de ver el claro reconocimiento en sus facciones, como su respiración y latidos se aceleraban en apenas unos segundos y como el miedo se hizo patente en cada centímetro de su piel.

No hacía falta decirle nada, ella ya me había reconocido por lo que era. Bien.

Tenía que reconocer que me resultaba intrigante y algo frustrante esta chiquilla.

Intrigante porque cada una de sus reacciones eran absolutamente raras para mí, como fuera de la lógica común. Y frustrante porque no podía manipular su mente. No podía hacer con ella lo que quería. Y no es como si quisiera mucho la verdad. Me conformaba con que me dijera todo lo que supiera y necesitaba saber… Y bueno, quizás si hubiera podido manipularla me hubiera aprovechado de algunos momentos calientes con ella, pero dadas y como estaban las cosas ya era mejor ni pensar en eso.

La "conversación", por así llamarla, fue de lo más rara –sumado a toda ella, claro-. Primero con eso de que pensaba de que había venido a matarla… Expresamente. Le dije que no. Ok, ok, todavía no lo sabía. Al fin y al cabo eso dependía enteramente de ella, puesto que si se negaba a colaborar, puede que quizás no lo tomara muy bien que digamos. En fin… Y luego con eso de Charlie ¿Quién demonios es Charlie? ¿Y por qué suponía que yo debía saber acerca de él? ¿Acaso era otro vampiro que si se había quedado? Otra cosa más que preguntarle… Luego.

El día de ayer cuando la seguí me resultó aburrido en demasía. La había observado a través de los grandes ventanales en el almuerzo y luego desde el bosque a la salida para saber que era lo que hacía. Primero fue a una casa con una chica con la que la había visto en el almuerzo y con la que me había reído al escuchar lo que le había dicho a un par de arpías. Agradecía mis buenos y mejorados sentidos. Luego fue con la misma chica que tenía un sobrenombre medio raro, Nessie, parecía el diminutivo del monstruo del lago Ness -sonreí con mi propio pensamiento-, hacia una reserva a orillas de la costa. Me resultó un lugar ¿Extraño? ¿Raro? ¿Mítico? Sí, de todo un poco.

Al llegar a la entrada de dicho lugar sentí, olí el olor más extraño que hubiera sentido jamás. Y algo en él… Me repelía. El olor seguía en una especie de línea que bordeaba toda la reserva y gran parte del bosque, como si fuese una cerca invisible o algo así. Era como una barrera, ya q una vez que lo comprobé pude ver que no podía acceder allí dentro. Un brujo, pensé automáticamente. Sí, era lo más probable, esas tribus eran antiguas… Y muy, muy creyentes de las supersticiones.

Por lo que pude observar, estuvo allí largo rato hasta que al fin salió y la seguí.

¡Qué aburrida! – pensé en cuanto la vi ir directamente a su casa a hacer la cena.

¡Bah! No lo aguanté más, me di media vuelta y partí en busca de algún bar donde beber un buen whisky y quizás incluso alguna mujer bien dispuesta.

Volviendo al momento. Y como ya dije… Ella era extraña. Qué más da, minutos más, minutos menos. Era como un juego, aunque se le quitaba un poco el chiste al saber que la presa iba de buena gana, pero, ni modo.

Asentí y esperé a que ella me pasara por un lado para que me precediera y así no perderla de vista. En cuanto pasó por mi lado, su aroma, al igual que ayer, me aturdió un poco. Mierda, olía deliciosa, muy dulce y floral. Muy inocente. La boca se me hacía agua de sólo pensar en darle un pequeño mordisco.

Me alegré de verla toda nerviosa y distraída por el resto de las clases. Su corazón latía desbocado en todo momento, apenas si bajaban su intensidad ya se ponía a correr otra vez. Mmm… me pregunto cómo puede una simple humana puede soportar ese nivel de estrés constante. Bueno, en realidad no me importa, sólo es simple y morbosa curiosidad.

La hora llegó y junto al toque de la campana Bella dio un salto de su asiento, logrando llamar con ello la atención de varios de sus compañeros de salón, _nuestros_ compañeros de salón. Sí, pequeña, ya es hora de _charlar,_ pensé entusiasmado. Pasé por su lado despacio sonriendo ante su súbito salto de latidos. Llegué a la puerta y me giré lentamente para verla mirándome pero aun estática en su lugar. Ella cazó al vuelo prontamente de mi miraba porque con movimientos extremadamente torpes, que curiosamente parecían ser normales en ella, se paró, y caminó lo más rápidamente posible en ella hacia mí, cabe destacar que se tropezó tres veces en el transcurso y que no podría decir con qué ya que no había nada en el piso delante de sus pies. Al fin, después de todo, llegó entera a mi lado, más enseguida se echó para atrás al verse tan cerca de mí. Dios, ¿Era idiota o qué? No tenía miedo de ir sola conmigo quién sabe a dónde pero sí de mi cercanía en el instituto. Me dieron verdaderas ganas de reírme de ella, sin embargo no lo hice. Sólo me giré de cara al pasillo y comencé mi camino.

Algo me decía que esta conversación no sería para nada a como esperaba o imaginaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí estoy con en nuevo cap y ya este sí va a ir para el blog también ;), quiero q sepan q el capítulo 4 está por la mitad así que ESPERO terminarlo para la próxima semana sino ya será luego. No quiero prometer porque últimamente me atraso siempre en alguno pero sepan que lo voy a seguir y que siempre subo los viernes. <strong>

**También que estoy concursando con un OS para el Bella Fanfiction contest así que si pueden darse una vuelta se los voy a agradecer, también lean el de mi"contrincante" ;) que está muy bueno...**

**En fin sin más que decir las dejo hasta el próximo cap... Besos y cuídense... Guada.. ¡¿RWS? **


	4. Dolor

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y a L.J. Smith, yo sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: "DOLOR"<strong>

**BPOV.:**

Lo seguí en medio de un pasillo abarrotado de chicos y chicas extasiados por el final de las clases. Totalmente ajenos al peligro latente que había entre ellos. Aunque… Bueno todos ellos convivieron con "_ellos_" por más de dos años sin ningún problema. Pero Damon era diferente. Él sí era peligroso. Su sola presencia te lo advertía ¿Por qué todos estos estúpidos adolescentes no lo notaban? ¿Acaso su belleza eclipsaba su pobre raciocinio?

Por fin llegamos al aparcamiento.

Pude ver o más bien sentir, como varias miradas se clavaban sobre mí, sobre él.

El hecho de que yo fuera detrás de él desde la salida del salón hasta casi llegar a su auto ya era de por sí para motivo de chisme. En definitiva este no dejaba de ser un pueblo pequeño y cualquier cosa contaba como tal. Además estaba el detalle de que habíamos llegado tarde y juntos después del almuerzo, cosa que yo debería de estar circulando como lo usual.

Había estado tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no había notado que él se había detenido. Frené justo a tiempo antes de chocarme de lleno con él

Estábamos junto a mi camioneta.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Sabes dónde podríamos hablar tranquilos de todo esto sin que nadie se cruce o escuche?

Yo lo pensé unos momentos. Buscando y descartando en mi mente el lugar ideal. Que resultó no ser otro que… Ese. Aquél en donde tanto se marcaba su recuerdo ¡Bah! ¿Qué importaba? En todos lados tenía recuerdos de él. Asentí.

-Bien. Te sigo.

Dicho esto pasó por mi lado como si nada, yendo hacia su coche, que no era otro que un Mustang negro, creo que del 69 o algo así. Los esfuerzos de Jake porque aprendiera de autos y algo de mecánica simple estaban dando sus frutos, pensé divertida ¿Por qué a todos los vampiros se les daban por gustarles los autos rápidos? Bufé. El sonido de un claxton a mi derecha me sacó de mi ensoñación. Era él.

Dios. Mi mala suerte era extremista.

Cuando por la pena y el dolor agobiante y quería morir con un anhelo y un fervor más importante que todo lo conocido… Me vi obligada a vivir.

Y ahora, justo cuando voy encausando mi vida, cuando me obligo y exijo a mí misma alejan mi sopor y vivir lo más plenamente que pudiera…

El viene a matarme.

¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta conmigo?

Ese pensamiento me trajo el recuerdo de una vieja conversación.

_-¿Eso no parece demasiado justo?_

_-¿Es que nadie te lo ha dicho? La vida no es justa._

_-Creo haber oído eso antes._

Mierda.

Otro bocinazo.

Resignadamente le ordené a mi cuerpo moverse a su destino. Subí a la camioneta y le di marcha con cuidado excesivo al igual que siempre.

Irónico ¿No?

Lentamente me abrí paso hacia la ruta que quedaba en dirección a mi casa. Al verde y espeso bosque, mientras que mi único pensamiento iba dirigido a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida en ese momento. Yo no quería ser la causa de sufrimiento de Charlie, ni mucho menos de Jake. Pasé de largo la desviación habitual que generalmente usaba para ir a mi casa y me adentré más y más en el camino ahora sinuoso. Vi como el auto de detrás me hacía señas y juegos de luces.

¡JA!

Encima quería que me apure. Rayos ¡Ya iba obedientemente según sus dictados justo hacia mi propia horca! ¿Qué más le daba entonces que fuera a mi propio ritmo? Arg. Continué como si nada, como si no hubiera visto nada y seguí a mis escasos 50Km/h. Doblé a la izquierda y seguí por como 300 mts antes de detener mi Chevy a un lado. Respiré profundo y bajé.

-¿Acaso podría tardar más esa chatarra?- preguntó exasperado.

-Quizás- contesté con coraje. No era valiente pero estaba enojada- ¿Si de todas formas él iba a matarme que más te dan unos cuantos minutos más?

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo- bufó-. Mira mocosa ya te dije que no vine hasta aquí para matarte, aunque pareces buscártelo por lo que veo. No me tientes niñata- dijo él con el rostro serio.

Cuadré la mandíbula.

Si él no venía hasta aquí con el fin de matarme ¿Qué rayos quería de mí? Fruncí el ceño.

-Vamos- dijo él caminando más internamente entre los frondosos árboles.

Le seguí a mi paso claro. Tropecé solo cinco estúpidas veces con las muy estúpidas y estorbosas raíces que se empeñaban en atravesarse en mi camino, justo para cuando él se giró con una sonrisita idiota en su cara, yo me zafaba de la última de ellas.

-¿Qué?- pregunté molesta por cómo me miraba, entra divertido y extrañado.

-Nada. Bueno, en realidad sí ¿Cómo le haces para tropezar con cada cosa que hay en el piso alrededor de ti? No lo entiendo- dijo todo sonriente.

-JA-JA-JA… Idiota- murmuré adelantándolo. Más sin embargo al pasar por su lado, mi cuerpo se envaró y cada vello que me cubría se erizó. Mi corazón palpitó desaforado y mi respiración se hizo pesada ¿Qué mierda me pasaba?

Él lo notó y se rió con una carcajada que me hizo vibrar.

Me giré.

-Si no vienes a matarme, no tienes algo que ver con Victoria o con Laurent, no sé qué es lo que quieres conmigo- dije plantándome en el lugar y fulminándolo con la mirada. Él me miró y más serio ahora, se acercó con pasos sigilosos hasta quedar a menos de unos metros de mí.

-Quiero saber exactamente qué sabes tú ¿Quiénes son los Cullen? ¿Qué eres de ellos?

Mi triste remendado corazón se detuvo. Literalmente se detuvo.

Jadeé en busca de un aire que se negaba terminantemente a entrar en mis necesitados pulmones. Los bordes del agujero en mi pecho se expandieron, nublándome los sentidos por unos momentos. Mi cuerpo vibró ante la ola destructiva de dolor que me barrió entera.

Como siempre que sucedía aquello, mi brazo se enroscó en mi torso en un vano acto reflejo de querer mantenerme unida.

El dolor, los recuerdos, era demasiado. Llevé estúpidamente mi otro brazo para abrazarme sin notar que mis rodillas, al no ser capaces de soportar la intensidad del dolor, se habían vencido, terminando por estar hincadas en la fría y húmeda tierra del bosque.

-pero que rayos…- escuché como a lo lejos-. Hey, mocosa… ¡Rayos habla!... ¿Qué mierdas le ocurre?- decía alguien a quien no podía identificar en medio de aquella niebla densa que se había formado en mi mente.

U tacto frí sobre mi mano me trajo cruda y rudamnete a la realidad.

Jadeé y boqueé hasta que mis pobres pulmones se llenaron de aire fresco y mi garganta dejó d quemar por la falta de oxígeno.

Ahí lo noté.

Estaba perdida, desorientada.

Me encontré a mí misma de rodillas y apretándome fuertemente con los brazos, casi rayano en lo doloroso y mirando además fijamente la mano fría que me había tocado en la mí con la ligereza de un aleteo de mariposa y, a la vez, con el peso de una gran losa de cemento. Su mano.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó sin siquiera proponérmelo.

Di un salto hacia atrás mientras mis ojos se abrían y el miedo me inundaba.

Él bufó. Y a los pocos segundos se paró con una mueca de hastío en sus facciones. Al parecer había estado de cuclillas a mi lado hasta ahora.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Yo…

-Hugg… No me importan tus traumas, solo quiero saber quie…

-No lo digas!- grité mirándolo con lo que supuse era una tremenda cara de rabia y terror a la vez- No los nombres… Por favor… Yo, no puedo… Lo siento pero… Mátame si quieres, pero no, no me obligues a hablar de ellos… No puedo… No puedo nombrarlos… No puedo recordar… ¡Por favor!- imploré porque ya mi escasa dignidad me importaba muy poco. Si iba a morir sólo quería hacerlo si el dolor de su recuerdo.

No me di cuenta de que lloraba hasta que sentí el frío viento golpear mis húmedas mejillas.

-Mira niña- dijo de manera cansina-. Necesito información. No puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo con tus estupideces, así que hazte a la idea de que por las buenas o por las malas, pero me darás lo que necesito. Tú eliges.

-No puedo… Por favor, no me hagas recordarlos, no puedo… No puedo nombrarlos recordarlos.

-Siiii, eso ya lo has dicho mocosa. Pero aquí el tema es… o lo haces.. O me encargaré de hacer de tu vida un infierno- sentí como se rió, seguramente de como me veía. Patética e ilusa humana-… Más de lo que por lo que veo ya lo es- agregó con una voz dura como un témpano.

¿Cuánto grado de dolor mental puede soportar una persona antes de colapsar?

No lo sabía. Pero reo que estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

·:·:·:·:·:·

**DPOV.:**

.:.:.:.:.:.

¡¿Y ahora qué? Pensé más frustrado de lo que creo nunca me había llegado a sentir. Frustrado y enojado. Jamás había pensado que esta chiquilla me causaría tantos, TANTOS problemas.

La maldita mocosa se desmayó.

¡Arrg! ¡Quería gritar de pura rabia!

¡Yo nunca analizaba las situaciones o las consecuencias de estas! ¡El idiota encargado de toda esa mierda era Stefan! Entones ¿Qué se suponía que debiera de hacer ahora con esto?

¡Bah!

No lo pensé mucho más.

Tomé aquel cuerpo inerte entre mis brazos y me lo llevé cargada hasta mi auto.

Mierda. Tenía que esconder la maldita camioneta cirquera esa.

Coloqué el cuerpo en el asiento trasero de mi Mustang con un cuidado que hasta a mí me sorprendió pero que obviamente no me limité a razonar.

Me fui hasta aquella montaña de chatarra y la moví más adentro hacia la espesura de los árboles. Oculta a la simple vista humana.

El viaje no era largo pero así y todo lo hice con precaución.

"_¿Y desde cuándo tanta preocupación en vano Damon?"_

Llegué a casa.

Esta no era una de las varias "herencias" Salvatore y por ende, no era tan extravagante como la de Mistic Falls.

La "casa", o "chalet", o como quieran decirle, contaba con dos simples pisos, un desván y un sótano. Los ambientes eran amplios y frescos pero oscuros. Quizás fuera porque todas las paredes estaban pintadas con tonos oscuros y apagados.

Ni bien entré con ella aun cargada la deposité en el salón, en uno de los amplios y cómodos sillones de cuero negro que allí había.

No era mucho el mobiliario que tenía esta casa y no es como si yo le diera importancia a ese tipo de cosas. Lo único que había hecho previamente antes de decidir que vendría aquí había sido llamar a un servicio para que ambientara a mi gusto aquella que sería mi habitación. Nada más. Todo lo restante en aquella casa estaba tal cual como en el momento en el que había comprado la propiedad hacía ya unos diez años al menos.

Al entrar, uno se hallaba con un amplio hall de paredes borgoñas que llevaban al final del corredor a unas lujosas escaleras de madera de roble que se mantenía en perfecto estado. En la entrada a la derecha estaba el salón donde la había dejado. Como dije, no tenía mucho mobiliario. Apenas un juego de cómodos sillones, un plasma, unas cuantas estanterías con algunos libros que me había traído por gusto o información y mi típica y adorada mesita donde descansaba un exquisito whisky añejo y otras cuantas bebidas más.

A la izquierda sin embargo, llevaba directamente hacia una amplia cocina que sólo contenía lo básico y que al parecer, debido a sus paredes ocres era la más… Luminosa y… ¿Acogedora? Sí, podríamos decirle así. Arriba estaba lo primordial. Mi habitación. La única remodelada a mi entero gusto. Paredes negras, detalles en plata y blanco, como las fotos abstractas en blanco y negro con marco plateado que colocó quien sea que la haya ambientado. Y por último el cubrecama y las cortinas de raso rojo. Mmm… esas dos me encantaban. Hacían de aquel simple lugar algo prohibido. Algo casi sexual a la vista.

Sin embargo las demás habitaciones estaban tal cual como cuando compré la casa. Con paredes pintadas de un color extraño semejante al terracota y unas camas viejas de hierro, algunas de una plaza y otras de dos. Creo que también habían unas cuantas porquerías tiradas en desuso, aquellas típicas cosas que uno deja abandonadas cuando se muda ya sea porque nunca te gustaron o porque no tendrás espacio.

Fue a la cocina en una volada para buscar algo… lo que sea que hiciera o le ayudase a que la mocosa despertara más rápido.

¿Qué serviría para despertar a una humana de un desmayo?

Algo en todo lo anteriormente ocurrido llamaba mi atención. Bueno, debo de admitir que varias en realidad, pero la principal era sin ninguna duda la reacción de la chica a la charla del bosque. No lo entiendo ¿Qué demonios le pasó para que se comportara así?

El sólo hecho de nombrar a los Cullen desató en ella una reacción verdaderamente desmedida, casi rayano en lo paranoico.

El dolor. La distorsión de dolor que reflejaba y emanaba de ella era extrema, pero- y volvía a lo mismo de antes- ¿Por qué?

Un leve y tenue gemido llamó mi atención.

-NO… Ed… Edward… ¡NO!... Por favor… ¡EDWARD TE AMO, LLÉVAME, MÁTAME PERO…POR FAVOR!... POR FAVOR… por favor no me dejes… Te amo… Te amo…

Isabella.

Sus gritos y revueltos eran atroces. Y su pesadilla era clara y vívida al parecer.

¿Acaso ese tal Edward no era uno de los Cullen?

* * *

><p><strong>BIEN… Este es el cap 4. Sé que me atrasé una semana, pero este fic me cuesta bastante ya que trato de que no me quede nada suelto referente a ninguna de las dos historias, así que de ahora en más lo más probable es que publique esta cada dos semanas. No sólo me dará tiempo para hacer un buen cap, sino que además me dará el tiempo para revisarlo y editarlo como se debe. Espero entiendan<strong>.

_**Bueno nos leemos pronto ya no diré cuándo, besos y cuídense… Guada… ¿RWS?**_

**PD.: NO VOY A DEJAR LA HISTORIA SIN TERMINAR. SIMPLEMENTE QUIZÁS TARDE UN POCO MÁS ;) OK? BESITOS Y AHÍ NOS LEEMOS…**


	5. ¿Qué eres?

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y a L. la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>TMEMC…. CAP 5.: "¿Qué eres?"<strong>

**DPOV.:**

Desgarrador.

Esa era la palabra que describía perfectamente la escena que tenía ante mí. Sus gritos, sus gritos eran absolutamente desconsolados tanto o más que su llanto.

La observé revolverse nerviosa entre los espasmos del llanto verdaderamente anonadado.

Digo, yo obviamente no era ninguna clase de blanco angelito que fuera consolando a jodidas quinceañeras pero esto, esto era demasiado. Incluso para mí, que era un condenado hijo de perra.

Vagamente me preguntaba cómo era capaz una simple y tan frágil humana para soportar tan alto nivel de al parecer agonizante dolor como el que ella demostraba.

Dudosamente me acerqué a ella y la zarandeé para despertarla.

––¡Hey mocosa!–– le grité por sobre sus quejidos.

Yo me estaba exasperando ¡Maldición! Haría cualquier cosa con tal de que se callara. Cualquier cosa… Pero sólo había tres opciones que funcionasen que yo conociera para acallar a una mujer, y creo que no podía aplicar ninguna de ellas… ¿O sí?

Golpearla: cosa que no podía hacer porque necesitaba que cooperara para hablar.

Mmm... Matarla: No me importaría hacerlo… Pero, repito, necesitaba que primero me dijera toda la maldita información que tenía dentro de ese muy inútil cerebro suyo.

Besarla: una solución jodidamente buena… Cuando la persona a la que se lo harías era hermosa, y estaba despierta para demostrar su fuego. No a una zombi medio muerta con serios traumas emocionales que gritaba hasta dormida como si la estuviesen destripando cual ganado.

¿Sería siempre así? Me encontré preguntándome de repente.

¿Y a mí que me importaba? Me dije en respuesta. Si así fuera, no quería saberlo y si así fuera, su padre al convivir con ella ya la habría matado.

Pero los gemidos y lloriqueos continuaban, por lo que hice la única cosa que se me ocurrió para salvar mis sensibles oídos de tanto insoportable ruido. Sí, miren a lo que esta mocosa me había reducido. Era ahora un vampiro desesperado, desesperado por callarla, y no de manera permanente como realmente quería exactamente.

Me acerqué y le tomé la cabeza para besarla levemente, tampoco era como si quisiera besarla con pasión hondamente ni ninguna estupidez de esas, nooo…

Sin embargo.

Un inesperado movimiento de su mano me tomó desprevenido y me dejó evidentemente desconcertado.

En el instante en que posé mis labios sobre los suyos entreabiertos ella dirigió magistralmente sus manos a mi cuello, enredándome en ella y prácticamente, obligándome a posar mi boca de una manera más firme.

Mmm… Sabía deliciosa. Dulce y fresca, y… Excitante.

––Mmm… Edward… ––gimió ella entre besos.

Eso fue una completa patada a mi ego.

¿Por qué mierda estaba besando a aquella chiquilla cuando estaba llorando a otro? ¿Acaso no había tenido ya suficiente siendo siempre el que sobraba con Elena y Stefan, o con Katherine y Stefan? ¿Por qué siempre era igual para mí? ¿Y desde cuando me había convertido en un quejica? Y más allá de todo eso ¿Por qué de pronto me sentía tan… Raro con todo ello?

Me separé y meneé la cabeza con fuerza para despejarme del embrujo en el que parecía haber caído.

¿Acaso sería una bruja? ¿Tendría alguna especie de poder?

N lo creía, pero… Había cosas.

Cosas, como que no podía leerle la mente ni lograr que hiciera nada que le ordenara, cosas como salvar un secreto de vampiros a costa de su propia vida, aun cuando estos claramente la habían abandonado como si nada. Cosas como que, al parecer, sabía 'demasiado' de todo lo concerniente a nuestro mundo y aun así estaba aquí, viva… Sobreviviendo.

Ella no era nada en comparación a Elena y, sin embargo…

Sin embargo me la recordaba tanto.

No. Ella no se parecía en nada y tenía que sacarme esa idea de la cabeza si estaba dispuesto a todo con ella para conseguir respuestas.

Aun soñando esbozó una dulce sonrisa tras el beso. Como si al creer, pensar, soñar o imaginar aquel simple contacto que de verdad hubiese sido un beso de su dichoso vampiro le trajera algo de calma. Paz.

Sí, su rostro ahora mostraba paz.

Que humana tan extraña, pensé desconcertado una vez más.

Sí, Elena amaba a Stefan y esa era una tortura cotidiana y muy masoquista de ver, pero no sabría decir i ella soportaría tal grado de dolor en vano en caso de que este la abandonara así, como a un perro. Sonreí. Claro que con el sólo hecho de pensar en que mi adorado hermanito la abandonara lo primero que se me venía a la mente era que eso me daría el lugar perfecto para consolarla. Sí, lo sé, era un maldito ¿Y?

La chiquilla batió sus párpados hasta por fin lograr abrirlos. Su mirada era una completa y compleja mezcla de emociones, y me descubrí a mí mismo queriendo descubrir el porqué de cada una de ellas.

Dolor, esperanza, anhelo, resignación, amor, odio, enojo, consternación.

Mi recurso de leer expresiones era infalible y certero, más tantas emociones juntas y en tan pocos segundos fueron demasiadas para captarlas y analizarlas todas–– incluso para mí.

Bien ¿Y ahora qué hacía? ¿Me le hacía el vampiro malo y sádico hasta horrorizarla diciéndole lo que era capaz de hacerle? ¿O el amigo encantador y sumamente preocupado por su bienestar futuro y de otros al que darían ganas de consolar?

Mmm… Apostaba mi anillo*(1) a que la ganaría más con la segunda opción. Esta extraña chica tenía toda la pinta de ser la típica chica mártir de hace más de ochenta años.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunté con voz suave, tratando de sonar persuasivo.

Ella enfocó en mí su mirada y su inmediata reacción fue puramente instintiva, un obvio terror para conmigo. Genial. Era bueno saber que aún tenía algo de instinto con ella, una lástima que llegara tan tarde al parecer.

Se arrastró por el sillón hasta quedar arrinconada contra el respaldo y el apoyabrazos.

-¿Tú?- preguntó consternada.

¿Acaso recordaría algo del beso? La observé sacudir su cabeza como para despejar su mente.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Tú? Olvídalo… Yo-meneó nuevamente la cabeza mientras yo ahora ya la miraba con aburrimiento-. Hagas lo que hagas no voy a hablar, sobre… Ellos- susurró casi, casi ahogándose con la última palabra.

Arrgg… Juro que tuve que apretar los labios para no hincarle los dientes en el primer lugar que me pusiera al alcance. Maldita muchacha estúpida y traumada ¡Pero qué mierdas se venía creyendo! Argg. La boca se me llenó de veneno para inyectarle, y el tragarlo se me hizo condenadamente difícil. Paciencia ¿Paciencia? ¿Yo? Ni mierdas, yo no tenía paciencia y mucho menos con este tipo de niñatas.

No supe exactamente cuando fue que comencé a pasearme nerviosa y presurosamente por toda la maldita habitación, pero así estaba. Morder ¡Quería morder algo! ¡Quería morderla a ella!

Bien, de acuerdo. Haría otra de las cosas que en mi mida quería hacer… Pensar en qué demonios haría Stefan en esta muy estúpida situación ¡Iag! A ver… Él es todo blando y comprensivo, así que… Lo más probable es que fuera hacia ella más a consolarla que a pedirle- o más bien exigirle- algo, cualquier cosa en estos momentos.

Respiré hondo.

**BPOV.:**

Estaba aterrada. Eso sería obvio hasta para el más tonto, pero, aun así... Aun así no lo haría. No hablaría sobre ellos. Mis recuerdos, mis recuerdos eran lo único que me quedaba… Y yo… Simplemente no podía. No podía defraudarlos. A ninguno. Nos sólo, a él, ellos me habían confiado su secreto, uno que ponía en riesgo incluso su propia existencia ante aquellos que regían sus leyes y hacer cumplir las normas. No era por él, me repetía como una especie de mantra en mi torbellino mental, una y otra vez.

El verlo así, tan alterado, tan… Desesperado por unos segundos, que me hizo dudar ¿Qué sería tan importante para él, para alguien tan cínico y petulante para que estuviera a sí? O mejor dicho ¿Quién? Era hasta, tierno, en algún lejano punto de vista ¡Para ya Bella!

-Mira- dijo con la voz cargada de emoción-. Sé que no hice esto de la manera más… Correcta- se acercaba a mí lentamente, de manera cauta ¡Cómo si pudiera dañarlo! Y su mirada… Su mirada era hielo puro, tan clara y cristalina como el hielo de un glaciar ¿Cómo podía él tener esos ojos? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso serían lentillas? No, no lo creía pero… ¿Qué rayos era él?- Necesito que me digas algunas cosas, necesito que me cuentes lo que sabes.

-No- respondí queriendo sonar segura de mi misma, en cambio, mi voz salió de forma tal que parecía una niña ante la reprimenda de su padre.

-¡Escúchame! –gritó tirándose de los oscuros cabellos.

Edward.

Su nombre como eco resonó e mi mente ante aquel simple y vago gesto.

-¡NO!- grité tapando a mis oídos como niña chiquita. Dios ¿Cuándo acabaría todo esto? ¿Cuándo tendría suficiente? Quería que alguien viniese a rescatarme, que alguien me consolara por el mal que había quedado grabado en mi alma tras su partida.

¿Alguna vez había sido más consciente que ahora de cuan rota y quebrada estaba en verdad? ¿Por qué? Sentí como cada pensamiento que los pocos retazos de mi alma se resquebrajaban aún más ¿Por qué? En mi mente resonaba aquella pregunta una y otra y otra vez, envolviéndome en una espiral sin sentido, ni lógica ya.

Creí, Dios, en verdad creí que podría confiar en llegar a ser alguien medianamente normal, algo a medio camino entre lo que era ahora, sea lo que sea, y aquello que fui antes de que él, ellos, apareciesen en mi patética vida… Y esto, obviamente, me demostraba cuan ilusa había sido. En todo.

Sentí mis lágrimas caer a mi regazo, fluyendo como corriente de río helado.

-¡¿Por qué?- grité, presa de un dolor y una ira que había logrado bloquear hace tiempo y que ahora, justo ahora, resurgió aun con más intensidad- ¡Maldita sea Edward! ¡¿Por qué?- grité llorando mientras, aun sentada en el sillón, recogía mis piernas, abrazándome a mí misma y escondiendo la cabeza entre ellas.

Me sentía literalmente al borde de un oscuro precipicio, balanceándome, tentando al riesgo, tentando mi suerte. Anhelando en cierto modo la caída. El olvido.

E… Increíblemente, la mano que me salvó de aquello, la que me salvó de caer en picada y perderme fue la de aquél que me había causado mi deplorable estado actual.

-¡Hey!- gritó él levantándome del brazo con un fuerte tirón, haciéndome reaccionar de golpe, quisiera o no.

-YA BASTA NIÑITA, ACASO PIENSAS…- él siguió y siguió mientras mi mente giraba tan sólo en una palabra.

Niñita ¿Niñita? ¡¿Niñita?

-¿Niñita?- le grité enfurecida- Ni una mierda ¡¿Quién carajos te crees que eres? ¿Quién carajos eres para venir aquí y quitarme la poca paz y tranquilidad que había logrado obtener después de tanto? ¡¿Quién mierda eres? O mejor dicho ¡¿Qué mierdas eres? ¿Por qué todo lo estúpidamente místico tiene que venir a joderme la existencia? ¡¿EH? ¡Contéstame idiota! ¿Acaso ya no te diviertes conmigo?- dije gritando y diciendo todo de manera rápida y un tanto atropellada, totalmente presa de la locura sin mediar reacciones ni temores.

Fue entonces cuando él hizo algo totalmente descabellado, impensable y… Desconcertante como poco.

El escaso medio metro que nos separaba fue acortado por tan solo uno de sus pasos, y sin darme tiempo o reacción rodeó mi cintura con su brazo aplastando bruscamente sus labios contra los míos.

Yo… No… No tuve reacción. Ninguna.

Mi bravuconería o locura, como prefieran llamarle, murió con su primer milímetro de contacto. Mi razón voló como el viento. Mis defensas cayeron desastrosamente. Jamás, jamás me habían besado así. Jamás. Ni siquiera _Él_ ¡Mucho menos él!- me rectificó algún resquicio de mi mente.

Él no presentaba ningún tipo de contención consigo mismo. Él buscaba las formas más insinuantes para entreabrir mis labios con una maestría exquisita en la que yo estaba ya más que perdida. Lo logró. Sí, lo logró en el momento en el que jadeé al sentirlo estrellar su cuerpo contra el mío.

Una vorágine de sentimientos encontrados me inundaron haciendo en consecuencia que doblara mis rodillas. Tantas cosas…

Me horroricé momentos más tarde al notar que, no sabría decir precisamente cuando, pero mis brazos por propia inercia y voluntad habían terminado enredados en su cuello y como mi boca lentamente comenzaba a responder.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Me solté de él como si de hierro candente se tratara… y debo reconocer que sólo lo logré en verdad porque él así lo permitió.

No sabría decir qué sentía ¡Mucho menos qué pensaba! Mi cabeza, mi razón, todo en mí era un completo e indefinido caos. Todo en mí era un completo hervidero de imágenes sueltas, recuerdos, formas, sentidos.

Me fui alejando paso tras paso. Mirándolo en todo momento mientras mi mano se posaba ligeramente sobre mis, ahora, hinchados labios. Los sentí, calientes, casi doloridos. Sensaciones nuevas.

Todo era nuevo. A pesar de que, de alguna forma, era un cruel de javù.

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO... AQUÍ ESTÁ UN CAPI BASTANTE CORTO, LAMENTO HABER ABANDONADO TANTO LA HISTORIA, PERO MI CEREBRO ESTÁ VERDADERAMENTE QUEMADO Y NO SE ME OCURRÍA NADA = OBVIAMENTE NBO LO VOY A DEJAR, PERO SÍ VA A SER CON EL Q MÁS TARDE, SIN DÍAS, NI FECHAS ¿OK?**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE Y NOS LEEMOS, ESPERO, PRONTO... BESOS Y CUÍDENSE... GUADA***  
><strong>¿RWS? <strong>


	6. Lo haré

**_**DISCLAIMER****: lOS PERSONAJES PERTECENEN A S. MEYER Y A L.J. SMITH LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORÍA.**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: "Lo haré"<strong>

**DPOV.:**

¡Quería matarla! ¡En verdad quería!

Quiero decir… ¡Maldición!

Habíamos logrado matar a Klaus con la ayuda de Elijah; habíamos logrado que Elena siguiera siendo humana a pesar de morir con sangre vampira en sus venas ¡Joder! Hasta había logrado decidir desaparecer de sus vidas… ¡¿Y todo se venía a la mierda? Primero la perra de Katherine ¿Y, ahora esta estúpida niñata? No, eso sí que no. Como que me llamo Damon Salvatore que esta pequeña estúpida me dirá todo lo que jodidamente sabe.

Que se joda. Lo intenté por las buenas como el idiota de Stefan había pedido… Ahora será a mi modo.

― De acuerdo ―dije con furia apenas contenida y alejándome varios pasos de ella.

Isabella levantó su ahora muy enrojecida mirada hacia mí lentamente. No me conmovió. Maldita idiota.

― ¿Q… qué… quieres de… cir? ―preguntó cautamente.

―Solo eso. De-a-cuer-do ―comencé a mostrar mi siniestra sonrisa. Luego no digas que no lo intenté, bufé―. Como siempre Stefan se equivoca ―murmuré para mí, para ella.

― ¿Qué has dicho?

―Nada que te importe. Como te decía, intenté comentarte mis porqués, e intenté pedírtelo por las buenas ―ella me vio raro―. Ahora será a mi modo ―dije sintiendo como mis ojos se oscurecían y estrechaban, mientras la cara de mi muy conocido monstruo interno se daba a conocer.

Ella retrocedió.

―Oh, no temas ―susurré con displicencia―. Al menos no por ti…

― ¿Qué…?

―Lo sabes, así que no me preguntes idioteces ―ella se encogió ante mi ¿rugido? Sí, a eso se asemejaba.

―Tú no… quieres decir…

―Sí. Dime exactamente lo que quiero saber o comenzaré a matar a cada maldita persona que se te acerque. No me importa quién o qué sea. Los mataré… Y tú estarás viendo muy de cerca mientras lo hago ―sentencié.

Vi claramente como como se estremeció como si se estuviera electrocutando, tan violentamente que sus dientes emitieron un leve pero inconfundible sonido de castañeo.

― ¡MÁTAME! ―me gritó de repente empuñando sus pequeñas manitas a sus lados― ¡YA DÉJATE DE ESTÚPIDAS AMENAZAS Y MÁTAME DE UNA VEZ!

―No ―sentencié.

Ella cayó de rodillas ante mí, volviendo como un rayo al estúpido llanto con renovadas energías y ganas.

―No Isabella. Aunque tú parezcas no comprender yo _necesito_ toda la información que tengas. Esto no es un juego, y, lamentablemente para ti, yo estoy al mando. Comenzando desde hoy yo iré contigo a cada rincón de este maldito pueblo, sabré cada minúsculo detalle de la vida de los Cullens ―ella se encogió ante el sonido de ese nombre―, CU-LLENS ―remarqué acentuando cada sílaba―, acostúmbrate porque tendrás que decirlo y escucharlo mucho desde ahora. Ahora, comencemos porque me digas los nombres de todos ―dije como si nada viendo como ella comenzaba a temblar en respuesta.

¡Mierda! ¿Pero es que no podía hacer ningún otra cosa? Tiembla, llora, grita, tiembla, llora, grita ¡Genial! Y yo que pensaba que vivir con mi adorado hermano era algo insufrible. Arrg.

Estaba tan ciegamente enfurecido que golpeé el sillón que tenía al lado hasta mandarlo a volar hasta la otra punta de la enorme habitación. Lo cual provocó que ella soltara un gritito y se tapara los oídos.

―Juro que no te soporto. Eres tan solo una estúpida niña débil. Ahora dime los nombres o despídete de tu padre… para empezar ―bramé enceguecido de ira mal contenida para terminar con un susurro que hubiera asustado al mismísimo demonio.

―Yo… De acuerdo ―susurró cerrando los ojos y causando con esto que cristalinas lágrimas descendieran de ellos en silencio―. Lo haré pero… Por favor… Charlie, no ―gimió entrecortadamente.

―Estoy esperando.

―Rosalie ―se abrazó―, Jasper ―se tomó el pecho―, Emmett ―lloró tras el nombre con un pequeño jadeo―, Carslile ―gimió´ temblando mientras clavaba los dedos en sus costillas de forma que a simple vista saltaba que era dolorosa―, Esme ―hizo una leve pausa para respirar ya que para entonces se hallaba nuevamente ahogándose con el llanto―… A… Alice ―sus rodillas se vencieron y cayó sobre ellas al piso― y… y _**él**_ ―susurró al fin entre hipidos.

― ¿Él? ¿Quién es él? ¡Dilo!

Lo sé soy un gran cabrón hijo de puta por hacerla decirlo cuando en verdad yo ya sabía quien era. Al parecer fue ese tal Edward quien la había dejado en aquel tan deplorable y patético estado. Me pregunto si le diré sobre ella en cuanto los encuentre, o al menos sobre lo que queda de ella. Porque si de algo estoy completamente seguro es que los encontraría, costase lo que costase.

―No… ya lo he dicho… Antes ―me miró implorante y tan solo ese estilo de mirada me desquició aun más –aunque no podría definir muy bien por qué-. La miré ntensamente en silencio hasta que levantó su mirada del piso hacia mí.

―Dilo.

Solo eso me limité a decir, observando como a ella se le atascaba el aire en la garganta para luego pasar a mirarme con una absoluta mirada de desafío y… odio. Cosa que está demás decir que me sorprendió. Mmm… Interesante, con "esa" mirada hasta parecía _alguien_ la mosca muerta, pensé con sorna.

―E… ―respiró hondo cerrando los ojos― Edward ―bruñó de manera rápida y atolondrada.

Sonreí.

―Gracias pero, ya lo sabía… ―nueva mirada de odio. Genial.

Caminé a paso lento hacia la entrada del salón.

― ¿Te llevo hasta la chatarrra esa que conduces o prefieres quedarte aquí? ―pregunté con burla.

Su corazón se desbocó, emitiendo un sonido que casi resultaba atronador para mis muy sensibles oídos. No esperé por ella pero… súbitamente, una imagen de mí mismo de aquellos tiempos en que esperaba alguna patética señal –cualquiera que fuera- de parte de la perra de Katherine vino a mí. Y luego –y como si eso fuera poco-, Elena ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué recordaba aquello en esos momentos? No. No, no, no, yo no era ni pizca como esa. Yo sosegué mi furia con dolor, dolor ajeno; tomando y matando. No. Yo no era como ella. Ella, quien simplemente se quedaba en un pueblucho de cuarta que terminaría siendo su ruina; ella, quien prefería vivir en eterna agonía con su recuerdo ¡Maldita loca! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aguantar más y más sin siquiera… no sé, pelear, escapar, lastimar? Nada. Su reacción era de lo más extraña para mí visión sobre como afrontar el sufrimiento.

Un pequeño suspiro entrecortado me trajo de vuelta a la realidad del momento.

Ella se encontraba de pie al final de los escalones de entrada, mirando hacia el bosque; no, mirando algo más allá de todo, algo más allá de mí, del paisaje… del ahora.

La visión de ella allí se me hizo completamente extraña. De pronto, su imagen fue algo surreal. Un leve rayo de sol se coló entonces por entre aquellas densas nubes grises, cayendo directamente sobre ella como si fuera envuelta en un halo dorado, blanquecino, quien –ajena ante tan extraño hecho- tan solo arrugó el ceño y siguió con su mirada lejana en aquel triste horizonte. Diablos, casi se veía, bella.

Agité mi cabeza ante tan mi cabeza ante tan estúpido pensamiento, intentando por todos los medios salir de aquel infeliz hechizo que parecía ejercer su presencia. Para entonces yo ya me hallaba al lado del coche así que tan solo fue cosa de abrir la puerta y sentarme dentro para poner un poco de distancia… momentáneamente. Arrgg ¿Qué rayos estaba pasándome?

El viaje hasta el bosque fue silenciosos, ella porque estaba ensimismada y yo porque necesitaba pensar en demasiadas cosas, pero… principalmente en como coaccionar a la niñata esta para que fuera más rápido. Mmm… Se me acaba de ocurrir algo…

―Seremos pareja a partir de mañana ―dije rotundamente con voz grave y contenida.

Ella abrió sus ojos de manera que de seguro debía de resultarle doloroso para cualquier mortal mientras que su mandíbula caía casi hasta llegar a su pecho.

―Necesito esa información, y tengo que tenerte vigilada ya que mis poderes de '_sugestión'_ parecen no tener ningún tipo de efecto en ti, por lo tanto, eso significa que pasaré mucho tiempo tras tu talones y rondándote tanto dentro como fuera del instituto pero, como creo que ya te he dicho no quiero levantar sospechar ni tener problemas adicionales así que tan solo veré como hacerlo sin joderme ¿Está claro? ―dije todo de un tirón, total, su opinión no contaba para mí.

De pronto vi como encajaba fuertemente los dientes hasta rechinarlos mientras sus ojos se estrechaban mirándome con furia.

―No ―dijo de manera suave pero evidentemente firme. Le miré.

― ¿Cómo?

―Pues eso. NO. Mira, después de ellos me he hecho bastante antisocial y solitaria ¿Acaso no crees que sería sospechoso que de buenas a primeras y a tan solo dos días de tu llegada yo, la hija del jefe Swan, se pusiera a salir contigo? ―dijo ella de un tirón sin tan siquiera detenerse a respirar.

― ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Acaso quieres que me muestre como un idiota flechado? Se hará como digo.

―No. No haré sufrir a mi padre por ti.

―Noo, claro que no… Simplemente harás que lo mate.

Fue algo ligeramente satisfactorio ver como su rostro palidecía de pronto en menos de un segundo. Lo pensé, mucho… y lamenté el hecho de ver que en algo tenía razón ¡Maldición! ¡Estúpido pueblo pequeño!

―De acuerdo, te daré hasta el lunes próximo, con eso debe de ser suficiente. Pero, mientras tanto… simplemente seré tu sombra ¿Está claro? Y más te vale que actúes rápido como la típica estúpida niña enamorada. No quiero ningún tipo de problema adicional ―dije secamente mientras pegaba el volantazo para estacionar de una vez frente a su chiste de camioneta.

Ella me mantuvo la mirada fijamente por unos cuantos segundos y luego se bajó de un salto para terminar caminando y subirse a la suya. Juro que casi me veo obligado a tapar mis oídos cuando encendió el cacharro ese ¡Demonios! ¡Hacía más ruido que una aplanadora! Arrg.

La seguí camino a su casa aunque tomó unos veinte minutos que para mí fueron eternos ¿Qué acaso esa cosa no podía ir a más de 70km/h?

Una vez que la vi aparcar seguí de largo, disfrutando de ver como se estremeció al ver que le dedicaba una maliciosa sonrisa de lado. Me apetecía ir a tomar una copa y encontrar a alguna hermosa víctima bien dispuesta, pero no, tenía que ver que a la estúpida esta no se le diera por hacer ninguna sandez. Aparqué el coche unas cuantas calles más abajo y regresé andando por las sombras a su casa, esperando encontrarla seguramente llorando deshecha. No fue así.

Llegué hasta la base de la que sabía era su ventana, esforzando mi oído para tratar de saber ubicarme en donde estaba. En efecto, estaba en su recámara pero… No había llanto. Ni tan siquiera un mínimo rastro de esencia salina en el ambiente. Escuchaba ruido de papeles y el teclear de un ordenador, lo más extraño era que sus latidos estaban normales al igual que su respiración ¿Qué, acaso no habría otra sesión infernal de llanto victimizado? He de decir que me sorprendió.

No quise asomarme a la ventana, no todavía. Quería saber si la muy idiota hacía alguna estupidez al sentirse en la tranquilidad de su hogar creyéndose sola.

No lo hizo.

Después de un rato la patrulla de su padre llegó y volví a sorprenderme de que ella actuara con excesiva normalidad. Hizo la cena, habló unas cuantas sosas palabras con él y luego se fue a dar una ducha, estudiar y a prepararse para dormir.

Nada fuera de la rutina normal. Nada que indicara que hoy había sido amenazada por un vampiro sádico y desesperado por información de los Cullens. Nada.

Finalmente una vez que su respiración me indicó que se había quedado dormida, subí hacia su ventana y la observé. Obviamente comenzó a removerse aparentemente por las pesadillas -me preguntó si así será cada día-. Llamó al tal Edward, nombró al tal Jake y por último… Me nombró a mí. La sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar mi nombre al salir de sus labios fue excesivamente extraña para mí pero me negué a darle importancia o tan siquiera a analizarlo. Ella se movió cada vez más y más inquieta hasta que sollozos ahogados comenzaron a hacerle faltar el aire mientras que su cuerpo adoptaba como acto reflejo una muy ceñida posición fetal.

Fue entonces cuando decidí irme.

La extraña necesidad de zarandearla hasta que despertase y dejara de hacer eso me abrumó, y eso era una jodida porquería.

Regresé a pie al auto y conduje hasta llegar casi a las afueras de Forks, estacionando en un bar de mala muerte. Bebí y bebí hasta que todo me bailaba, tanto que de ser humano estaría teniendo un muy seguro coma etílico, pero bueno, mi "tolerancia" tras tantos años era excelente por lo que eso indicaba que realmente había bebido mucho. Sí, tres botellas de whisky añejo era bastante, pero los borrachos eran chismosos y yo necesitaba saber sobre algunos chismes en particular.

En el transcurso de la noche un viejo finalmente nombró a los Cullens, particularmente al 'Dr. Cullen', así que me acerqué y bebimos y bebimos mientras él soltaba la prenda sin siquiera notarlo. No dijo demasiado, pero sí algunos dates _interesantes_, por así llamarles.

Carslile Cullen, doctor de Forks, una eminencia. Casado con una tal Esme y con cinco hijos adoptivos. Cosas como 'muy apuesto', 'siempre parecía igual de joven', 'algo recluido', cosas normales.

El viejo no sabía mucho de sus hijos pero sí de él. Era extraño que en un pueblo tan pequeño nadie jamás haya sospechado nada raro con respecto a ellos, sin dudas habían hecho un muy buen trabajo en sus fachadas.

Regresé a mi casa con una cínica duda ¿Cómo podría ser doctor sin matar por la sangre? ¿Acaso se dedicaba a eso para usar el banco del hospital?

Interesante. Mañana la niñata tendría que comenzar a responder algunas preguntas tenía que saber lo más posible de cada uno… Y empezaría por lo fácil.

**BPOV**.:

.

Decir que estaba asustada era decir una blasfemia a gritos en medio de una iglesia. Estaba mortalmente aterrada, pero no por mí… Mi padre, Nessie, Ángela… todos aquellos que me rodeaban iban a sufrir si yo no cooperaba, pero… al hacerlo, les traicionaría. Ellos había confiado en mí… y yo no podría corresponder a esa confianza. No si abarcaba a quienes me querían y a quienes aún –y a pesar de todo- estaban conmigo.

El dolor que me había provocado nombrarles fue inmenso, pero lo haría, yo no podía sentirme responsable de la muerte de alguien a quien quiero.

Una vez que llegué a mi casa casi me hundo en mi propia miseria, casi. Pero no. No podía volver a aquel lamentable y deplorable estado catatónico, no cuando –y como dije- los que quiero corren peligro ¡Y por mi culpa! Con eso grabado fuerte y claro en mi cabeza me fui a mi habitación y encendí el ordenador en busca de… no sé… algo, lo que sea. Ya hacía tanto tiempo había buscado cosas sobre vampiros que no resultaron de todo mentira, así que sentí que debía buscar más, mucho más… y lo hice. Mas en realidad no sabía que tanto de lo que ahora buscaba fuera cierto.

Después de un rato llegó a casa mi padre y de pronto tuve ganas de gritarle '¡Corre!' '¡Huye!' '¡Este maldito pueblo está infectado de cosas sobrenaturales!' '¡Quieren matarte!'. No lo hice ¿Para qué? ¿Para que finalmente me creyera loca y me terminara encerrando? No, porque entonces no podría salvarlos. Así que –para variar- no dije nada. Callé y fui como siempre, todo fue asquerosamente normal. Sin embargo, una vez dormida mi mente se desquitó…

Soñé con Edw… soñé que él me dejaba como aquel día, luego, Jake aparecía y se transformaba… y todo cambiaba, ellos desaparecen, el bosque desaparece… Y ahora estoy en el claro… con Damon, él me besa e… increíblemente, y le respondo pero un gruñido bajo y ronco nos hace separar. ÉL. Ellos pelean y pelean y yo no sé qué hacer. Emmett… Emmett y un chico que no conocía de nada los separan y yo grito y grito pero nadie me escucha ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba con Damon así? ¿Por qué pelearon?

Me desperté sobresaltada con el cuerpo agarrotado y la respiración errática. Genial, eran las 6: 30 de la mañana y todavía faltaba bastante para que tuviera que prepararme para ir a clases. Lamentablemente eso también significaba que tenía tiempo para pensar… y yo no quería eso. No, eso sí que no.

Me levanté de golpe de mi cama y la ordené, luego rebusqué en mi mochila y saqué el libro de ejercicios de matemáticas para repasar el temario de hoy… y el de toda la semana siguiente. Por fin logré hacer tanto tiempo que terminé saliendo tarde hacia el instituto. Y no quería ni pensar en lo que me iba a tocar enfrentar hoy allí.

Sin dudas mentir y actuar nunca había sido mi fuerte, pero 'aparentemente' a partir de ahora tendría que comportarme como si me quisiera ganar un maldito Oscar.

Tan solo esperaba que pudiera con ello… Y que nadie terminara sufriendo por mi culpa.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... No tengo palabras para decir cuanto siento la demora. <strong>

**Espero que les guste como va ¿Quien odia a Damon? En verdad es un cabrón, pero bue...**

**Como siempre nos leemos. Besos y cuídense... Guada***

** ¿ ¿ ¿RWS? ? ?**


	7. Te escucho

**_**DISCLAIMER****: lOS PERSONAJES PERTECENEN A S. MEYER Y A L.J. SMITH LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORÍA.**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: "Te escucho"<strong>

**DPOV:**

La maldita mocosa llegaba tarde ¿Acaso estaba desafiándome?

El sonido o estruendo mejor dicho de la chatarrra que conducía se escuchaba acercándose. Aún me hallaba en mi coche, intentando que todo el griterío del jodido alumnado no me hiciera estallar la cabeza. Estaba molesto, y con algo de resaca. La resaca para un vampiro de nosotros no era como para un adolescente común, tan solo hacía que mi mente quedara algo aturdida y que mi poder de coacción perdiera un poco de intensidad, pero siempre pasaba en cuanto me alimentaba. Lo malo era que anoche no lo había hecho. Y eso me ponía de peor humor –si cabe.

La vi aparcar y bajar de la camioneta. Ella dio un escaneo rápido del lugar y noté como se tensaba al verme allí, todavía en mi coche; sin embargo no hizo nada, tan solo respiro hondo y corrió torpemente hacia la entrada para ponerse rumbo a su primera clase.

Cansado, aturdido y de muy mal humor salí y me encaminé hacia la misma.

La mañana pasó demasiado lenta pero disfruté de ver como ella se tensaba cada vez que entraba detrás de ella a la siguiente clase. Cuando dije ayer que sería su sombra nunca pensé que sería tan '_literal'_, pero ni modo. El verla nerviosa, ansiosa y en alerta por mi culpa sin dudas me ponía de mejor humor del que había estado desde ayer. Quien sabe, quizás hasta me divierta un poco.

Noté como varios chicos la miraban, algunos más que otros obviamente, pero en especial uno que tenía cara de degenerado. Un tal Mike o algo así. Ella no hizo caso a ninguno. Me molestaba un poco pero bueno, supongo que no podría matar a nadie porque sí por aquí. Siendo tan poca gente todo era demasiado notorio en este pueblucho. Quizás usaría un tentempié en algún momento próximo. También noté como las chicas me miraban sin disimulo alguno. Miradas molestas y sin gracia, todas unas estúpidas adolescentes hormonales con ganas de jactarse de haber estado al nuevo. Molestas sí, pero quizás también me vinieran bien más adelante.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo decidí hablarle bien claro, no quería alargar nada ya que este lugar me aburría mucho.

―Te sentarás conmigo ―dije tajante antes de que saliera. Algunos nos miraron lo más bien me miraron hablarle pero sin escuchar.

―Pero siempre me siento con los chicos, sospecharán ―susurró en mirarme.

―Mírame ―ordené.

Ella levantó la cabeza al instante y pude ver como se mordía el labio inferior mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

―Te sentarás conmigo. Hoy. Invéntate algo ―dije molesto… y hambriento. Su sonrojo me había dado hambre.

Asintió en silencio y volvió a bajar la mirada.

― ¡Beeeellaaa! ―gritó la chica con quien la había visto ayer. Ella la miró y sonrió sincera.

―Hola Ness ―dijo cuando la chica llegó a su lado. YO estaba a su lado.

―Ohh, hola… quien seas ―dijo la tal '_Ness'_. Vaya―. Bella vamos a sentarnos fuera, quiero contarte lo de Jake y…

―Ness ―dijo Isabella removiéndose incómoda―, mmm, hoy… hoy me sentaré con Damon, es nuevo y me pidió ver algo de algunas clases ―le escuché decir después de tomar una respiración profunda y apretar sus libros. Podía decir que no acostumbraba a mentir y que eso la hacía mala… pero se estaba esforzando.

―Pero…

―Hola, soy Damon ―sonreí de lado―, y tú eres ¿ness? ―pregunté notando como Isabella y la chica me miraban.

―Ajá ―me respondió. Vaya, al parecer no le interesaba para nada hablarme―… Bella por favoooor ―dijo. Ella suspiró.

―Damon… me, me das un minuto… ¿Por favor? ―me dijo nerviosa. Casi gruño. Casi.

―Claro ―contesté en cambio.

―Ven ―le dijo a la molesta chiquilla llevándola a unos cuantos pasos más alejados de mí. Ella bien sabía que escucharía todo de todas formas―. Nessie, hoy no puedo, ya quedé con él y yo… este… bueno ―la chiquilla jadeó.

― ¿Me estás cambiando por él? ―chilló.

― ¡NO! Es solo que… bueno… ―tartamudeó.

― ¿Te gusta? ―preguntó incrédula y asombrada.

¡Hey! Yo le gustaba a todas –me quejé para mí.

Isabella tan solo asintió con la cabeza gacha.

―No me agrada. Tiene algo… raro ―dijo la molesta. Luego suspiró―. Pero bueno, me alegra que después de tanto te hayas animado a fijarte en alguien además de Ed…

― ¡No lo digas! ―gritó ella desesperada con la respiración ligeramente más acelerada. La otra volvió a suspirar con cansancio.

―De acuerdo. Hablamos en la tarde, quizás me pase por tu casa ¿De acuerdo? ―dijo dándole una sonrisa comprensiva a lo que ella, en respuesta, tan solo sonrió y asintió para luego regresar a mi lado.

No me pasó desapercibido el ceño de su amiga hacia mí, ni el hecho de que varios nos miraban camino a la cafetería. Tampoco era como si me importase la verdad.

Cuando traspasamos juntos las puertas del lugar más de uno volteó a vernos y un bajo murmullo extendió por las mesas. Ella lo ignoró y comenzó a llevar su bandeja. Una manzana, una limonada… Y nada más. Yo tomé lo mismo con una ración de pasta, total no pensaba comer nada de todo aquello en realidad.

Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada en el fondo escuchando como los cuchicheos crecían. Y comencé con mis preguntas mientras ella jugaba con su manzana. Debo admitir –a regañadientes- que esta vez me lo puso más fácil al contestar cada una de ellas aunque aun sin nombrarlos directamente.

Una vez que regresamos a las clases todo fue igual. Aburrido. Salvo por los molestos murmullos que ya me estaban comenzando a impacientar. Nuevamente al final de la última hora la tomé de la mano para llamar su atención y hablarle. Ella intentó zafarse en un acto reflejo pero fui más rápido y la retuve a tiempo.

―Hoy pasaré por ti para ir a mi casa ¿Está claro? ―avisé, aunque realmente no sé porqué. No era como si fuera a permitirle negarse ni algo por el estilo.

―De acuerdo ―dijo suavemente.

―Pasaré en una hora ―ella abrió grande los ojos y la boca para hablar… pero nada salió de ella, por lo que finalmente asintió.

―No puedo demorar demasiado, mi padre llega temprano y debo de hacer la cena.

―Lo sé ―contesté. Ella ni se molestó en preguntarme como.

―Bien.

Dicho esto la solté y la dejé ir. Una hora. Sabía que a ella le iba a tomar su tiempo llegar y cambiarse… y yo definitivamente necesitaba alimentarme.

Corrí hacia mi auto de la forma más humanamente rápida y me fui cerca de la carretera rumbo a Port Ángels. Llegué en tiempo record.

Cerca del paseo marítimo había una chica corriendo distraídamente, así que aprovechando mi buen tino, la tomé desprevenida y la arrastré hacia un oscuro corredor ubicado entre las fábricas. No fue nada suave. Tan solo una mirada bastó para que a mi orden me dejara el cuello libre para morderla y beber de ella como un hombre sediento –que lo era-. Luego tan solo le 'dije' que se fuera tranquilamente a su casa y durmiera, y que se tapara el cuello hasta que las pequeñas pero notorias marcas desaparecieran.

Ya entonces ligeramente satisfecho regresé a mi coche y salí rumbo a Isabella. Isabella y sus malditas respuestas.

Supongo que debe de haber escuchado cuando aparqué porque tan solo unos cuantos segundos después ella salía de allí con la cabeza gacha, entrando en el coche sin siquiera mediar palabra. Claro, no es que en realidad quisiera que me hablase. Metí primera y salimos pitando de allí.

.

.

El resto de los días pasaron de manera similar y ya para el viernes el 'rumor' de que 'andábamos' juntos se había extendido por todos lados ya que al parecer –y no sé como- alguien nos había escuchado y otro 'alguien' nos había visto juntos en mi coche.

Isabella se mostraba retraída y más callada de lo usual y… bastante abatida además, pero hacía lo que le decía sin rechistar en lo más mínimo… excepto cuando le preguntaba algo muy específico sobre ellos. Era entonces cuando volvía con todo el numerito del pecho y el dolor y bla bla bla.

Poco a poco me fui enterando de pequeños detalles de cada uno de los Cullens, de todos menos del queridísimo _Edward_.

De verdad que había empezado a odiarlo al jodido pendejo ese. Sin dudas era plenamente culpable de dejarla así, toda traumada y casi loca como una cabra. Aunque, muy a mi pesar, aún no descubría nada de verdadera utilidad.

Sin embargo… Sin embargo todo cambió aquel día, aquel mismo viernes a la tarde mientras yo me esforzaba una vez más para contenerme de matarla y forzándola –aunque no literalmente claro-, a hablar del tipejo ese ya que era del único que no sabía prácticamente nada.

Y entonces sucedió.

Cuando escuché como el motor de un coche se apagaba frente a la entrada de mi casa supe que mi escasa "_tranquilidad_" –si es que a meterse en un instituto lleno de alimento y bancarse a una mocosa llorona era una definición similar a eso-, se había ido por un tubo. Genial.

El timbre sonó e Isabella se sobresaltó por el extraño ruido nunca antes oído en esta casa, extraño a sus oídos –y a los míos, pensé-. De seguro no había escuchado el ruido de fuera por sus más que molestos hipidos y sollozos.

Resignado –y claramente molesto en partes iguales-, me dirigí a la puerta de MI casa y le entreabrí.

Sí. Tal y como pensé. Mi querido gran y honorable hermano se hallaba detrás de esta y, por lo que podía decir por sus facciones es que él estaba también molesto conmigo. De seguro debido a la mocosa –volví a pensar un tanto frustrado-. Genial, sencillamente genial, ahora estaba resignado, molesto y frustrado. Aunque llamativamente iba ganando el enojo. Tan gentil y hospitalario como era habitual en mí dije:

― ¡Oh! Hola Stefan ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ―él gruñó.

― ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Damon? ¿Quién llora ahí dentro? ¿Por qué no te has comunicado? ¿Has averiguado algo? ―dijo de corrido mientras iba apretando cada vez más los puños a sus lados.

―Vaya, sí que estás alterado ¿Eh? Todo está en orden y no sé mucho más, al menos nada relevante. Ahora, si terminaste… ¿Por qué no te regresas por donde viniste? ¿Acaso dejaste a Elena desprotegida? ―le pinché como siempre aunque verdaderamente preocupado de que así fuera. Claro, eso jamás lo reconocería.

―Elena está segura, y como no respondías decidí pasar a ver que era lo estaba pasando por aquí. Supongo que en realidad estas tan solo bebiendo y arruinando a alguna otra pobre chica ¿Verdad? Solo lo usual en ti ―dijo con su tono destilando veneno―. No puedo creer que con lo importante que es esto tu atención y tu…

― ¡Basta! ―grité furioso. Oh, sí, mi hermanito tenía la completa facultad de hacerme perder los estribos muy rápidamente― ¿Quién te crees tú que eres para venir aquí y decirme que es lo que he hecho y lo que debería de hacer? No tienes idea Stefan. Nunca... ―dije en tono bajo y amenazante mientras él esbozaba una enorme mueca de sorpresa ante mi ferviente grito.

Él no tenía idea. Él no sabía el miedo atroz que me recorría el hecho de saber que Elena estaba en grave peligro. Él no sabía lo frustrado que estaba por tener a alguien con todas las respuestas a mis preguntas pero que sin embargo no podía hablar del tema sin llegar al llanto o si bajo presión regresaba al estado catatónico de hace unos meses… justo después de SU partida. Él no sabía nada.

―Te la haré corta. Sí, estoy investigando. No, no ando en lo usual, y sí, sé que tan importante es esto así que no me trates como a un idiota. No lo hago por ti, y lo sabes… lo hago por ella. Agradezco la visita hermano… ahora, _lárgate_.

Su rostro tan solo reflejó sorpresa un segundo. Y luego se tensó… Mirando fijamente un punto detrás de mí. En respuesta obvia me giré a ver que… y casi gemí.

Isabella estaba de pie, sujeta con fuerza al marco de la puerta de entrada que daba al salón; mirándonos con el horror y el miedo reflejado en su cara.

― ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a esta chica? ―siseó mi hermano empujándome para pasar.

Mi cuerpo se resistió. No quería que entrase. No quería que la consolara ¡No lo quería aquí! Y sin embargo, él pasó, dándome por un segundo la mirada del tipo 'después hablaremos' ¡JA! ¿Pero quién se cree? Yo estaba haciendo todo lo posible porque esta chica hablara pronto para poder salvar a Elena. No que me estuviera yendo demasiado bien ¡Pero al menos estaba haciendo algo!

Finalmente él me pasó y se dirigió a velocidad vampírica hacia ella. Increíblemente, no se sobresaltó como hubiese esperado ¿Eso quería decir que estaba acostumbrada a ello o que mi hermanito era el que no le inspiraba miedo? Vi como sus dedos apretaban un poco más fuerte el marco y como tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, pero por lo demás, no parecía para nada espantada.

Yo únicamente me recosté contra la pared de al lado de la puerta apoyando mi pie en ella y cruzando mis brazos, esperando. Observé a Stefan acercar su mirada a la de ella, esperando desplegar el poder de su coacción en ella. Casi me rio.

― ¿Estás bien? ―ella asintió ladeando ligeramente la cabeza― Olvidarás que has estado aquí y a nosotros. Ve al auto de fuera y espérame allí. Te llevaré a tu casa.

Isabella se enderezó de golpe, y yo por un momento me tensé pensando que la orden de mi hermano había dado resultado… pero no. Ella se enderezó, apretó los puños y le dirigió la mirada más dura que le hubiese visto en algún momento hasta ahora.

―Me gustaría que dejases de hacer eso, no funciona conmigo. Sí, estoy bien, pero no gracias a ese que está ahí ¿Acaso van a jugar al poli bueno y al poli malo? Ya dije que estoy intentando decir lo que sé, no me es fácil. Y por cierto, por más coacción que me quieran poner no creo que pudiera olvidarlos… sobre todo a él ―dijo señalándome despectivamente.

Mi hermano cada vez abría un poco más los ojos correlativamente a cada una de sus palabras. Obviamente impresionado de que alguien que no llevara verbena en su sistema pudiera librarse tan fácilmente de ello. Y eso que la de Stefan estaba en estos momentos más fuerte que la mía debido a que él estaba bien alimentado. Bueno, no hoy porque había cazado pero sinceramente hoy ni lo intenté con ella… era excesivamente frustrante.

― ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué… eres? ―preguntó Stefan.

― ¿Eh? Soy Isabella, Isabella Swan y soy… una simple humana con la vida completamente jodida por si es eso lo que querías saber ¿Quién eres tú? ―preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Ya no había rastros de lágrimas en su rostro y el único indicio de que allí habían estado momentos antes eran sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

No lo pude evitar; comencé a reírme a completa carcajada al ver la cara hastiada de ella mientras le hacía frente a un vampiro que podría matarla con tan solo usar el dedo meñique y luego aún más y más fuerte cuando noté como mi hermano se quedaba de piedra al escucharla.

Lentamente me separé de la pared y me acerqué a ellos con andar pausado, todavía riendo un poco por lo bajo.

―Sorpresa, sorpresa ―le dije a Stefan, pasándolo hasta colocarme al lado de la mocosa y viendo como se tensaba al recargarme en su hombro.

―Ésta, querido hermano, es la simple humana que sabe todo respecto a los Cullen ―él abrió enormemente los ojos y luego los estrechó―. Peeeero… Digamos que está un poco loca y se trauma toda cuando habla demasiado de ellos por lo que no he avanzado mucho. Llevamos ya unos cuantos días yendo poco a poco mientras que además busco algunos datos extras por el pueblo… Últimamente estás más colaboradora ¿Verdad Isabella? ―le pregunté esperando como siempre –y un poco ansioso- una de sus acaloradas respuestas.

―PÚ-DRE-TE… Tú y él… quien quiera que sea ―dijo mirándolo mal al pobre desorientado Stefan quien la veía con una extraña mezcla de fascinación y calculadora. Yo me enderecé, tampoco le iba a permitir que se hiciera la rebelde y…― Llévame a casa. Se me hace tarde y Charlie ha de estar por llegar ―demandó entonces girándose a mirarme. Yo me quedé helado.

Por primera vez no había ni una mísera pizca de asomo de miedo ni en sus ojos ni en su postura. Toda ella _demandaba_ el acatar una orden. Se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja en mi dirección… esperando ¿Qué demonios…?

―Llévame. Ya es hora y sabes que tengo que regresar a tiempo para hacer la cena ―remarcó sin amedrentarse.

―Vamos ―dije secamente girándome hacia la puerta y evitando a toda costa la cara de mi hermano que de seguro era un chiste andante. Bueno, al menos lo hice hasta que tuve que pasar casi de frente por su lado y vi de reojo como tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

―Siéntete en tu casa hermanito… O sea, no toques nada y no vayas a ningún lado. Vuelvo enseguida y hablamos ―él asintió pero sin quitar la mirada boba de su cara mientras observaba a la mocosa y a mí alternadamente. Aunque, cuando ella pasó inmediatamente me miró a mí porque ella le dio una _mirada de muerte_ ¿Qué tanto la veía? Me pregunté―. Vamos Isabella, no querrás llegar tarde ¿verdad? ―ella bufó y yo reí.

Vaya agallas que resultó tener de pronto.

―Sí claro… adiós, quien quiera que seas.

―Stefan, soy Stefan ―dijo él atontado.

―Sí bueno, como sea ―contestó ya pasando la puerta sin siquiera voltearse conmigo tras sus talones –literalmente.

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Sin dudas ver a la mocosa en este estado de enfado y exasperación era algo… extraño –por así llamarlo-. Y su imagen era obviamente algo para recordar.

Isabella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas de un fuerte rubor y los ojos completamente hinchados aun por el llanto de tanto llorar; lo cual podría ser una apariencia de total angustia… si no fuera por la ira que brillaba en sus ahora muy estrechos ojos y por su labio inferior que estaba fuertemente apretado por sus dientes superiores en una más que evidente mueca de enfado.

Solo para sacarla un poco más de quicio me adelanté a abrirle la puerta del pasajero del coche haciendo una grandilocuente venia real hacia ella mientras extendía una sonrisa macabra en mi rostro… Y ella se congeló.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora? Les comento que ya está hecho el trailer del fic ^^... en mi perfil está el link de otro, se meten a ese y van a mi canal ;) sino estoy en YouTube como Guadifics ¿Ok?...<strong>

**Ahora sí, como siempre... Nos leemos pronto, besos y cuídense, Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ?**


	8. Compañía

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y a L.J. Smith, la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: "Compañía"<strong>

**BPOV**

El resto de la semana había sido una completa y absoluta mierda.

Damon me seguía todo el tiempo en el instituto. No me dejaba un segundo ni a sol ni a sombra y eso me exasperaba sí, pero lo aguantaba.

Quizás estuviera siendo una idiota, lo admito. Bien, por supuesto que lo era, pero mi razón era simple, temía por los que quería, por los que aún me quedaban.

¿Por qué todo el mundo mitológico estaba tan condenadamente empecinado en hacerme partícipe de cada jodido evento y grupo existente? ¡Joder! Yo era tan solo una simple triste humana más del montón! ¿Qué acaso les costaba mucho ir a joder con sus mierdas a otra? Ja, claro. Todo se resumía nuevamente a SU culpa.

Inconscientemente me fui alejando ligeramente cada día un poco más de Ness y los demás. Lo sentía, por supuesto que sí, pero, como dije… tenía miedo, un miedo espeso y profundo que helaba la sangre y erizaba mi piel de tan solo pensarlo. Sabía que el alejarme no serviría de nada para que él cesara sus amenazas pero yo al menos me sentía mejor si desviaba aunque fuera un poco su atención de ellos.

Ya hasta me daba igual todos los rumores poco disimulados que se levantaban en revuelo cuando nos veían pasar a ambos solos por todos lados, aunque siempre lo peor era a la hora del almuerzo. Escuchar cosas como '_oye ¿son pareja?' _o_ 'No pierdes el tiempo Swan', _o la mejor_ 'Ya aléjate un poco de él Swan, deja ver que hay cosas que una mosca muerta como tú'_, cortesía de Lauren un día que él le había hecho desplante ¡JA! Ya quisiera decirle ¡Te lo entrego con moño perra! ¡Ya déjenme ambos en paz!

Sin dudas estos días habían sido de lo más extraños sí, pero, la mayor sorpresa de todas fue cuando (casi llegando al punto de un colapso nervioso por verme obligada –literalmente- a hablar de él) llegó nada más y nada menos que el hermano de mi verdugo personal como visita… Y pude notar muy claramente como esta no era para nada del agrado de maldito.

Stefan.

Ellos no se parecían en nada así que asumí que ese título obviamente era una mera formalidad entre ellos así como los… con ellos.

Volviendo al nuevo –pensé retomando mis muy dispersos pensamientos-… No tenía ni la menor idea de donde carajos había salido el valor para no solo encararlo sino además tratarlo como lo hice siendo que él tan solo había lucido preocupado; aunque en cierto punto creo que realmente eso fue lo que me molestó.

Yo ya había confiado en vampiros. Vampiros 'buenos' que se preocupaban por mí todo el tiempo, que cuidaban que no le pasara nada a mi muy peligrosa vida humana… y que, a la primera de cambio, me dejaban medio muerta y completamente olvidada. No más.

Puede sonar desquiciado –rayos, seguro que lo suena- pero, estaba segura de preferir mil veces al estúpido de Damon así de hijo de puta como era conmigo –y con todos de seguro- antes que a algún vampiro estúpido con complejo compasivo y protector. No, por lo menos Damon se mostraba tal cual como la gran basura que era. Nada más. Ninguna fachada que lograra conmoverme ni que haga luego que me rompa los pocos resquebrajos de mi ya muy partido corazón.

Gracias pero no gracias.

Así que sí, si tenía que elegir entre el cabrón y el 'angelito' –nótese el sarcasmo- elegiría sin pestañar ni vacilar al cabrón (en este caso el adorable de Damon, alias maldito hijo de perra). Sí, sí, sí, muy cabrón y muy maldito pero a fin de cuentas y como dije se mostraba como el jodido demonio –y nunca mejor aplicado- que era. Cuanto más malo mejor puesto que más le odiaría y más me protegería.

_¡Oh sí! ¡Muy valiente Swan! Esperemos que el coraje te dure hasta que vuelvas a verlo al menos._ Gemí ante el pensamiento. Maldita conciencia…

Aunque, joder tiene razón.

Ohhh, no olvides como te petrificaste en cuanto hizo la bromita de la puerta del coche.

¡Dios! Tan solo recordar ese gesto…

Aquel gesto que muchos podrían ver atento o como mucho chistoso, a mí… a mí simplemente me paralizó. Él, él hacía lo mismo.

Él parado al lado del coche.

Él con su deslumbrante presencia, eclipsándome.

Él esbozando hacia mí su hermosa sonrisa de lado, aturdiéndome.

Él, él, él… Siempre. En todo.

Maldito, maldito, mil veces maldito.

Tantas promesas, tantos sueños, tantas estúpidas ilusiones… Y él me los quitó. Me quitó mi futuro, el único que yo tanto había ansiado y esperado, el único que había querido para mí.

No le bastó con eso y también me quitó a mi familia. Familia que amaba y secretamente siempre anhelé. Unos hermanos abrumadores, latosos, divertidos, molestos… amorosos; y unos padres… unos amorosos y preocupados, siempre pendientes, siempre afectuosos y dispuestos.

Ojo. No es que no quisiera a Charlie, no, amaba a mi padre; pero ellos, ellos eran toda la vida que yo había planeado para mí… y que de pronto y de la nada, ya no tenía. Ni un beso de despedida ni un adiós para recordar, algo que me dijera que ellos me extrañarían al igual que yo… NADA.

Ahora nuevamente era solo yo. Sola para enfrentar las idioteces de este nuevo demonio en mi vida. Sola para preocuparme por los únicos que se quedaron y demostraron quererme cada día. Sola… así como seguiré por el resto de lo que me quede de vida.

Muchas veces pensé que, aunque no se hubieran podido despedir bajo 'su' pedido, siempre podrían mantener un mínimo contacto. Un mensaje, un correo, una carta… una simple frase; '_te queremos, te extrañamos'_, nada más… ¡Vamos! ¡Que si hubiesen querido tenían más de un recurso y forma de hacerlo. No, ni siquiera eso valía para ellos. Claro, quien querría apegarse afectivamente al estúpido juguete humano de su muy caprichoso hijo, hermano.

Yo… los odiaba, a todos, yo… simplemente los odiaba.

No sabía como o cuando había llegado a esto pero allí estaba, esa mezcla de sentimientos; abandono, ira, desilusión, frustración, dolor; todos ellos unidos para crear una gran cantidad de odio profundo hacia ellos, uno muy fuerte, uno muy grande, muy, muy grande. Mi pecho dolía al sentirlo. Ese sentimiento era tan nuevo para mí, tan raro… y a la vez, tan jodidamente anhelado.

Sí, prefería odiarlos a extrañarlos, odiarlos a lamentarme, odiarlos a quererlos como la patética humana que soy.

No, ya no más… YA NO MÁS.

Entonces ¿Dónde queda mi lealtad hacia ellos? ¿Dónde queda mi confianza perdida? ¿Me importaba siquiera? Sí, en algún resquicio casi olvidado de mi mente sí, pero no demasiado, o lo suficiente. No verdaderamente.

Así que, aquella noche, después de que mi pobre mundo se tambaleara con ese simple gesto y tras llegar aturdida a mi casa pensando en todo esto finalmente, me resigné a dejarlos ir, en todo sentido. Yo no les había preocupado en su momento, no estuvieron cuando más los necesité por culpa de 'él'… así que decidí que ellos ya no eran mi problema.

Ya no me preocuparía por ellos.

Y, finalmente, me sentí libre de su presencia por primera vez desde que los había conocido.

Me sentí desintoxicada de su esencia.

Era extraño, era liberador… era estúpido. Tanto tiempo sufriendo, tanto tiempo esperando secreta y pacientemente alguna mísera señal de su parte, esperando despertar de la pesadilla en la que se había convertido mi vida… Y era yo quien siempre se había mantenido atada a ellos.

Pues… a fin de cuentas algo bueno había resultado de la estúpida visita del sádico.

Por fin desperté.

Por un minuto en completo silencio abracé ese odio que flameaba en mi interior, ese odio que reemplazó al dolor.

El agujero en mi pecho se empequeñeció considerablemente, se endureció, lo sentí muy dentro de mí. Ya no fluctuaba o se agitaba para dejarme sin aire o en sopor. Ahora era constante, latente, y muy, muy presente.

Aquella noche, por primera vez en toda mi jodida vida, me dormí con una pequeña sonrisa cínica pegada a mi rostro, una tímida pero persistente sonrisa de reto. Así es, la pequeña y estúpida Swan por fin había terminado de quebrarse y cambiar por su culpa. La pequeña estúpida, frágil y triste humana finalmente los odiaba con cada fibra de su ser. Y al diablo con ellos y sus promesas. Si las de ellos no funcionaban ni ya tenían valor para mí, las mías tampoco las tendrías para ellos.

.

El alba se asomó tímidamente por mi ventana dejando caer suave y extrañamente sus elegantes rayos dorados por todo mi cuarto.

No lo podía creer. En verdad no podía.

Temerosa, renuente, precavida, resignada y muchas pero muchas cosas más, agité mis párpados y muuuuy despacio abrí mis ojos y emití una respiración profunda exhalando el aire como cuenta gotas de mis pulmones. Libertad.

Aquella extraña y pacífica sensación de paz aun me embargaba desde ayer noche.

No tuve pesadillas ni sueños raros, nada de nada. Nada de que asustarse o estar triste… y eso me ponía muy feliz… demasiado feliz.

Sabía que en realidad hacía mal en disfrutar tanto de esta siempre esquiva sensación para mí- pero no podía evitarlo. La estaba degustando, saboreando, acariciando… atesorando. Quizás, solo quizás, el recuerdo de este momento me ayudaría un poco en aquellos momentos en que todo se viniera nuevamente abajo, pensé de pronto para luego terminar por encogerme de hombros.

Con algo de pereza me estiré y recogí el celular de mi mesa de noche ¡Mierda! ¡Era asquerosamente tarde! Arrg.

Salté de la cama y corrí al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha –la más rápida d la historia- para luego salir volando a tomar cualquier cosa del closet –ni modo que fuera desnuda ¿verdad?-. Joder. Ayer con tanta cosa se me había olvidado hacer la colada de entre semana, rayos. Ni modo. Tomé unas calzas negras y me las puse sobre el conjunto interior de lycra y algodón negro que ya me había puesto –oigan, solo iba a la escuela-. Unas botas camel a la rodilla con hebillas pero sin taco y arriba una camiseta blanca de mangas largas y un sweater Beige bastante ancho de hombro caído. No tenía tiempo así que até mi cabello en una coleta alta y ajustada pero bastante desordenada y cogí en mi mano el brillo de labios y los pendientes para ponérmelos en el camino. Vaya, todo en siete minutos. Manoteé la cazadora negra de piel y la mochila para ajar corriendo por las escaleras. MIERDA ¿Por qué mi cerebro nunca parecía recordar que eso de correr y escaleras nunca eran buena combinación para mí? –pensé sobándome la rodilla cojeando todo el trayecto restante hasta mi camioneta.

Perfecto.

Esforzando mi camioneta al máximo de sus posibilidades ―ehh, 80 km/h vale señalar- logré llegar a solo cinco minutos de retraso después de la campana, así que sin perder el tiempo tomé mis cosas y bajé dando un portazo, lista para correr sin importarme más hasta mi clase como si se tratara de una puta maratón.

O al menos eso pensé hasta que alguien tiró de mi coleta hacia atrás con tal fuerza que mi cuerpo se sintió tirante como una cuerda, o más bien un resorte.

― ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces llegando tarde? ―preguntó aquella voz dura y fría tal y como él era.

― ¡Ya suelta! ¡Carajo! Me dormí y salí tarde ¿De acuerdo? Ahora déjame que sino no podré entrar y a diferencia de ti yo no tengo eso de vivir eternamente para cursar mil veces lo mismo ―dije con voz envenenada.

― ¿Y quién mierda querría hacer el maldito instituto una y otra vez? ¿Es como meter a un alcohólico en una bodega y esperar que no beba? ―dijo él entre molesto y confundido… ¡Oh, si supieras! ¡Esperen! Él sabrá, de pronto quise reír como si estuviera loca― ¿Acaso piensas que no tengo mejores cosas que hacer pedazo de estúpida? ―agregó Damon luego tan simpático como siempre con la diferencia de que tomó mi brazo… demasiado fuerte.

Me giré a mirarlo… y me quedé helada.

― ¡¿Él no va a venir al instituto o sí? ―grité medio histérica señalando a su 'hermano', que se encontraba a escasos pasos mirándonos con detenimiento. Especialmente a mí, cosa que e ponía los nervios de punta.

Damon me miró y extendió esa sonrisa perversa en su rostro. Esa sonrisa que sin duda sería bonita y sexy… si se le quitara esa mirada psicótica que la acompañaba ¡Esperen! MIERDA _¿Bonita y sexy? ¿De verdad Isabella? Joder nena que estás más loca que una cabra_. Maldita consciencia, aunque esta vez tenía harta razón claro está.

―Como sea, ya suéltame que sino no me dejarán entrar ―le dije evitando a su hermanito como la mismísima peste mientras este solo me miraba con esa cara de frustración que ya había visto y conocido hacía tanto tiempo. Oh, nooo, eso sí que no.

―Ya es tarde, y no, no te dejaré ―dijo él para luego abrir grande los ojos al mismo tiempo que yo estrechaba los míos sin entender, o querer hacerlo si vamos al caso―. Iremos a mi casa y le repetirás todo lo que me has contado a mí a Stefan ya que el muy idiota no cree todo lo que le he dicho y…

―Que te den Damon… y que le den a él ―exclamé con voz encabronada, voz que tan solo quería ocultar el temor de acercarme al otro.

WOW, calma fiera, no olvides que hablas con un vampiro que tiene cero problemas en hacerte puré. Cierto. Buen punto. Seguí…

―Tengo que entregar un trabajo en la segunda hora así que no iré a ningún lado con ustedes. No ahora.

―Chiquilla estúpida ¿Pero qué mierdas te crees? ―me agarró nuevamente del brazo y me sacudió otro tanto―. Sabes bien lo que ocurrirá ¿O acaso ya lo olvidaste? ―me estremecí sin poder evitarlo, pero… aun con el miedo que me ahogaba reuní coraje.

―Mira, ya sé toda la mierda de las amenazas y me importan tres carajos y una mierda. Sí, temo por ellos, pero un cabrón como tú no me va a decir que carajos hacer minuto a minuto. Dije que tengo que entregar el trabajo y es lo que haré si no te gusta, adelante; mátame… y no pienses ni por un minuto que puedes ir y dañar a alguien más porque entonces me encargaré de ir con mi manada para contarles todo… y te puedo asegurar que te harán correr por el resto de tu miserable existencia como una rata de alcantarilla hasta lograr cazarte y desmembrarte. Lo hacen muy bien de hecho. Y a tu hermano también de paso.

¡Joder!

Mierda.

Carajo, carajo, carajo ¿De dónde mierdas había salido todo aquello?

Ok, estaba enojada y confundida pero, jamás pensé… Bien, no iba a desdecirme ahora claro está. Nunca tuve intención de meter a los licántropos en esto pero las palabras parecieron salir sin siquiera pensarlas y, si de algo estaba segura, es de que haría lo que fuera CUALQUIER COSA por evitar que los que querían sufrieran por mi culpa.

Así que finalmente, me crucé de brazos y le miré directamente a los ojos esperando su reacción… cualquiera que fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>VIERON QUE ESTA VEZ NO ESPERARON DEMASIADO? ^^ ESPERO SEGUIR ASÍ _<strong>

**Bueno, ¿Qué les parece Bella? Finalmente está sacando un poco su lado perra, coraje o como quieran decirle... aunque no prometo que le dure mucho, hay solo un factor que lo saca a relucir y creo que ya lo han notado, por lo demás cada uno está descubriendo en verdad a la persona que ya prejuzgaban así que creo será divertido de ver estos intercambios ¿Q dicen?... Yyyyyy, ya lo he dicho en el capi anterior creo pero por las dudas lo recuerdo... Allí en mi perfil está el enlace al trailer de EL PROBLEMA DE MI SEXÓLOGA si van allí, en mi perfil de You tube ya está el Trailer de TU MUNDO EN MI CAMINO así que espero se den una vuelta y les guste, sinceramente el hacerlo me ayudó muchísimo a centrarme de nuevo en lo que viene a cada paso ;)**

**Otra cosa... en mi blog subí el prólogo y primer cap de una nueva historia, en realidad de dos pero la segunda estoy todavía dudando sobre si subirla a FF o no:**

**La 1º se llama EL INFIERNO TRAS SU MIRADA... y NO estará en FF por los temas que trata. Violencia, perversidad, maltrato, lenguaje, violación... es decir que es un fic que será crudo y cruel. Más o menos va sobre la prostitución infantil y la trata de blanca, no sabría resumirla sin revelar lo principal si les interesa pueden ir al sumary ok?  
>La 2º se llama EL PLACER DEL PECADO... Y esta es la que dudo en subir aquí o no. CONTENDRÁ INCESTO Y ALGO DE CONTROVERSIA RELIGIOSA. Básicamente es sobre una relación imposible por lazos consanguíneos y el porqué, los planteos y el miedo a la condena social. No tiene sumary pero sí presentación así que si les interesa los invito a pasar ^^...<strong>

**POR CIERTO EN LINK DEL BLOG ESTÁ EN MI PERFIL ¿OK?**

**Mmmm, bueno, ahora sí me despido hasta el próx, besos y CUÍDENSE... Nos leemos, Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	9. Coraje

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y a L. J. Smith. La historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que nada lo sé... pido disculpas -de nuevo- por la demora. Simplemente mi cabeza se tildó y, como suelo hacer siempre tan solo lo dejé estar hasta que algo me volviera... cosa que pasó esta semana por suerte. No daré tiempos ni nada solo aclaro que no la dejaré en hiatus, pausa o sin terminar, solo puede que me tarde más, así que... PACIENCIA y, bueno... A DISFRUTAR EL CAP QUE VINO BASTANTE INTERESANTE ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: CORAJE<strong>

**DPOV.:**

Pero miren nada más, a la mocosa le salieron uñas… ¿O debería de decir garras?

Quería reírme en su cara pero, algo, no sabía qué -y en realidad tampoco me importaba tanto saberlo-, no me lo permitió.

Sentía la mirada del idiota de Stefan clavada en nosotros como si esto fuera un jodido juego de tenis ¿Qué acaso no tenía algo mejor que hacer que andar jodiéndome a mí? ¿Por qué rayos no se iba a cuidar a Elena y a aprovechar mi ausencia para ser la horrenda parejita feliz que eran?

En verdad no se para que se molestaba tanto en quedarse por aquí si ya le había dicho que haría lo que fuera por Elena -no por él-, y él sabía que lo decía en serio.

¡Salvada por la campana! -pensé irónicamente cuando sentí el sonido reverberar hasta allí.

― ¿Manada? ―susurró Stefan entonces saliendo del aturdimiento que al parecer le había caído.

Parecía embobado mirándola.

¿Pero qué coños… ¿

¿Acaso él no estaba absoluta y perdidamente enamorado de su tan amada Elena? ¿Entonces por qué cojones la veía a Isabella con aquella cara de estúpido? Una más allá de la normal claro… Arrrg, quería gruñir… y romper algunos cuellos de paso tan solo para quitarme algo de esta gran frustración que ahora me embargaba.

¡Esta mocosa estaba causando más problemas de los que alguna vez me pude siquiera llegar a imaginar! Uggh…

―Quita esa cara de estúpido Stefan ―dije dándole una palmada en el pecho―, no creo que a Elena le agrade ver tu cara cuando miras a esta mocosa ―dije fuerte y claro para llamar su atención. La de ambos en realidad―. Y tú… ―suspiré, medio bufé―… Vete a clases y no hagas nada estúpido ¿quieres? No creas que por un momento de dudosa valentía me harás temerte o algo siquiera similar a ello. Y si piensas que voy a temerle a tu 'manada' quizás quieras saber antes que yo también tengo unos cuantos extraños conocidos así… aunque también conozco brujas y demás que podrían hacerles muchas cosas y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad? ―dije sonriente por fuera aunque jodidamente tenso por dentro.

Ella se tensó a su vez pero no se acobardó o dejó que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas como habría sido habitual en ella hasta ahora. Cosa que admito, me extrañó.

―Brujas, lo que me faltaba; a ver si entonces ya les piden de favor que les hagan una maldita poción para no ser tan jodidamente insoportables ―bufó―. Como sea. Me iré a clases y espero que 'él' no se aparezca por allí… ya luego hablaremos de todo lo demás y, créeme que ahora estoy soberanamente consciente de que cuanto antes te diga todo antes me desharé de ti ―dijo casi al punto de escupir las palabras―, y eso es en verdad un excelente aliciente.

―Seguro. Claro… ve a hacerte la inteligente con lo que te resta de valentía que buena falta te hace 'mocosa' pero ―me acerqué tanto y a tal velocidad que podía sentir el hálito de su repentina agitada respiración sobre la piel de mi mentón. Se me hizo agua la boca… pero me contuve ¡Rayos!―… Si para el final de la primera hora no sales directo hacia aquí puede que comience a llevarme un bocadillo por hora… Tu amiguita esa tan altanera que sale con el perro deforme ese podría ser la primera ¿Qué dices? Total, mientras borre su memora no irá con cuentos ¿no? ―dije verdaderamente cabreado pero guiñándole un ojo para ver si se atrevía a discutir de nuevo.

―Mmm… Ya me estás haciendo ir tarde así que lo diré claro una vez más. No sé porque mierdas me he gastado en tenerte miedo ―se rio. Me descolocó un poco aquello pero no lo demostré por obvias razones. Lo cierto era que parecía algo diferente el día de hoy. Tenía un ¿Brillo? See, un brillo de desafío constante en su mirada―. Vendré para la hora del almuerzo. NO. ANTES ¿Está claro ahora? ―dijo alejándose unos cuantos pasos―, y si quieres saber algo respecto a los famosos Vulturis…

¡Joder, en verdad sabía de ellos!

Sentí como Stefan llegaba a mi lado como una exhalación, cosa que a ella ni le alteró.

―… Mantendrás tus colmillos de pacotilla lejos de aquí. Nos vemos… ―dijo girándose para luego correr hacia la ya desierta entrada.

―Damon ―no contesté.

Aun estaba idiotizado mirando por donde se fue la mocosa cuando…

― ¡DAMON!

¡Maldito Stefan!

¡Esto era su jodida culpa!

Mi mocosa no se comportaba así hasta que él llegó y la enloque… Wooow, esperen, esperen, esperen ¿Acabo de decir 'MI'?

― ¡Con un demonio Damon concéntrate! ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿En verdad sabe sobre los 'Vulturis'? ¿Por qué no me quiere cerca? ―comenzó a preguntar él sin cesar ni respirar en menos de medio segundo. Ignoré todas y cada una de ellas… menos la última.

― ¡No entiendo por qué demonios te importa tanto de pronto! ¿Acaso ya te has olvidado de Elena tu graaaan amada? ―le reproché verdaderamente enojado… por todo ¿Qué mierda podía querer él de la mocosa? ¿Y por qué ella le rehuía? ¡Mierda! Odiaba estar sin respuestas.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo… ella… esa chica ―suspiró―. Esa chica tiene 'algo', algo que llama ¿No lo has notado Damon? ¿Cómo es posible que toda criatura mitológica se le acerque? ¿Cómo es posible que sepa tanto y siga viva? Y, lo más evidente ¿Por qué me rehúye desde que me conoció si apenas la he tratado, he incluso en esos breves momentos he sido incluso mucho más amable y tratable que tú? ¿No lo ves? ¡Ella hace todo al revés! Tienes que reconocer al menos que ella debería querer huir de ti por como la has estado tratando ¡Pero no! ¡Ella no solo termina haciéndote frente como si no le importara absolutamente nada el hecho de que en verdad puedes matarla sino que además ella te ha manejado a su antojo!

―Ella no me ha manejado ¡Nunca! ¡En ningún momento! Y ella sí se quiere alejar de mí ―sentencié viendo como mi 'hermano' negaba con la cabeza―. Pues así es, era… ¡ES! Hasta ayer ella era una simple mocosa llorona y patética que no se atrevía siquiera a mirarme pero, viniste tú… ¡Tú tienes la culpa! ―le grité sorprendiéndonos a ambos por el arranque― ¡No sé qué mierda tienes pero la sacas de quicio… y ella me saca a mí! ¡AARRG! Mierda ―gruñí pateando el costado de un coche dejándole una no tan leve marca en su puerta delantera del acompañante―. Arrrg ¿Por qué rayos no te quedaste donde estabas con tu amaaada novia y me dejaste en paz? Es más ¿Por qué rayos no te vuelves por donde viniste justo ahora? ¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

―Yo… Lo lamento Damon… por todo, lo sabes. Sé que no fue enteramente mi culpa pero en verdad siento como se terminó dando todo. Con Katherine, con Elena, yo…

― ¡Ya deja de hacerte el puto mártir conmigo Stefan! ¡Déjame-en-paz! ―dije acercándome lo más que podía a su cara y escupiendo las palabras mientras intentaba mostrarle todo el odio que sentía dentro y que, en realidad ya no sabía bien para quien era, cosa que jamás le diría claro. Me giré tan rápido como antes me acerqué―. Iré por un bocado, regreso al rato ―dije antes de salir corriendo a todo lo que podía de allí. Sintiendo en cada muerta fibra de mi muuuy muerto ser bullir una ira descontrolada en mí.

.

.

Vagué durante las casi cuatro horas aprovechando a deambular por allí, deslumbrando a unos cuantos en mi camino y bebiendo de unos cuantos cuellos. Casi drené a tres por completo de la furia que me cargaba. Tres jugosos y tiernos cuellos femeninos de allí… donde quiera que fuera eso porque no tenía ni idea de a donde había ido. Y tampoco era como si me importara.

Regresé al instituto justo a tiempo para saber que ella estaba cumpliendo con lo que había dicho.

Isabella venía con paso presuroso y sonrisa ladeada justo hacia donde estaba… estábamos, ya que sentí como en ese instante el siempre maravilloso Stefan se colocaba a mi lado.

―Bueno, bueno. Parece ser que la mocosa llorona sigue en su brillante papel de Nikita solo que sin ser para nada una hermosa femme fatale claro está ―dije con un tono claramente burlesco.

Su semblante se tensó un momento pero luego sonrió… hasta que miró detenidamente a Stefan y una fugaz mueca de dolor tuvo a lugar.

―Owww ¿El egocéntrico idiota vampiro de pacotilla está molesto? Ero que pena… Quizás quieras matarme y ya ¿no? ―dijo tomándome por sorpresa ¿Ella estaba tan solo tentándome, probándome… o en verdad quería? ¿Ella en verdad quería morir? Esto no era bueno, para nada, así que la ignoré como el mejor para '_quizás'_ detenerme a analizar su muy estúpida mente suicida LUEGO. Por ahora solo me acerqué a ella. Quería respuestas… y hoy las obtendría a como de lugar.

―Basta ya, ambos ―dijo de pronto Stefan.

Lo que sin dudas hubiera sido un momento tenso y serio, si no fuera porque Isabella sintió al parecer la expresa necesidad de mirarlo igual de mal que yo lo hice -o casi igual-, lo cual terminó por resultar algo absurdo y a la vez mínimamente gracioso.

O al menos así fue hasta que una corriente de aire nos trajo de pronto aquel fuerte y tan marcado aroma.

Aroma definitivamente NO HUMANO.

― ¿Bella? ―dijo una voz cantarina a nuestra derecha, llamando la atención de todos.

¡Por todos los santos! ¡¿Acaso en este jodido pueblucho también había colonias de duendes y elfos?

― ¡Bells! ―gritó nuevamente la chica con aspecto raro comenzando a acercarse rápidamente a Isabella… A una Isabella completamente pálida y con el rostro surcado de dolor.

Y, no me pregunten porqué, pero de un momento a otro me encontré delante e ella, defendiéndola de aquella posible amenaza, sintiendo muy dentro de mí una sensación sumamente extraña pero poderosa, la sensación de quererla a salvo. Sensación de pertenencia.

La chica con aspecto de duende navideño o de mujer hobbit o algo similar se detuvo en el mismo instante en el que sentí como la mocosa se aferraba fuerte a la espalda de mi chaqueta y escondía la cabeza en mi espalda para comenzar a boquear por aire, para luego comenzar a repetir histéricamente un "No más, por favor no más, ya no más", en un tono tan bajo que hasta a mí se me hacía difícil el oírlo con claridad.

La hobbit miró entonces a Stefan y a mí frunciendo el ceño para luego poner cara triste al volver a llamarla ya de manera dudosa.

― ¿Bella? Bella, cariño… Soy yo, Alice…

Mi mente entonces hizo la conexión inmediata ante el nombre.

Isabella pálida y temerosa. Alice… Cullen. Ella era la jodida Alice Cullen, una de quienes la abandonó. Su 'amiga', según todo lo que había averiguado. Su única 'amiga cercana'. Genial.

¿Estaría sola? ¿Querrían hablar con nosotros? Necesitábamos la mayor cantidad de información posible, eso era seguro, pero… Isabella… arrgg. Maldita mocosa.

No podía dejarla así. Ella se veía sencillamente aterrada. Se veía desgarrada, aun más que aquella vez en el bosque u otras tantas veces en mi casa.

¡Demonios!

―Isabella ―dije con voz seca, rompiendo con el tenso y ya largo silencio.

Stefan me miró e imitó mi actitud, sabiendo que esto era por la chica -obviamente vampira-, que teníamos en frente. Vino así a mi lado, cubriendo mi flanco en el que la mocosa podía quedar vulnerable. El ambiente cada vez más y más tenso, ahora solo roto por los intentos de inspiraciones de quien tenía detrás.

Ella no contestó.

― ¡Isabella! ―le llamé. Ella respingó y apretó aun más mi campera― ¿Puedes venir a mi lado? Nos iremos a mi auto ¿De acuerdo? ―ella se apretó fuertemente un poco más contra mí antes de suspirar y asentir contra mi espalda, dando un paso a la vez hasta llegar a mi lado. Nunca mirando hacia arriba.

La abracé por los hombros de manera instintiva, sorprendiéndome a mí más que a todos y luego aun más cuando ella se aferró a mí a la vez que yo reafirmaba mi agarre. Se sentía… raro… pero bien… arrg.

Stefan rápidamente se reposicionó tomando lugar a su otro lado.

― ¿Alice Cullen verdad? ―dije sintiendo como Isabella se tensaba entre mis brazos. La duende me miró entonces entre sorprendida y curiosa primero, para luego mirarme de manera especulativa. Midiéndome.―. Este obviamente no es el momento adecuado pero, nosotros necesitamos algunas respuestas de parte de los Cullens así que, necesito saber ¿Han vuelto _todos_? ―dije de manera ruda, esperando que ella no notara l forma implícita en que pregunté por _todos_…

― ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué sucede Bella? ¿Qué son? Bella cariño, por favor… ―ella apretó su mano en mi pecho y yo decidí que esto ya era suficiente por ahora, luego podría seguir fácilmente el aroma de su efluvio y ubicarla para obtener las dichosas respuestas. Ahora solo quería salir pitando de allí.

―Isabella, vámonos. Stefan ―le llamé tirando mis llaves en el proceso―. Nos veremos.

No sabía que carajos estaba mal conmigo. Podía perder la pista. Ella podría desaparecer… Podrían pasar tantas cosas, tantas razones por las cuales debiera de quedarme allí en este preciso momento y simplemente comenzar a indagar con respecto al asunto que me había llevado hasta allí… pero, por primera vez, por primera vez en mi vida entera sentía esta especie de 'compulsión' o lo que fuera, que me decía que lo principal era sacar a Isabella de ahí ahora. Tenerla a salvo. No sé de qué, pero… a salvo.

Lentamente me di la vuelta junto con ella para ir lo más rápido que ella pudiera hacia el coche. No quería cargarla por si de pronto necesitaba las manos libres -no creo que uno se pueda fiar de los fríos-. Stefan ya iba delante nuestro; y esa era otra cosa que por primera vez agradecía -a regañadientes claro-, que él, estuviera aquí por si necesitaba refuerzos o algo. Raro…

Un sollozo ahogado y seco -o al menos algo que se le asemejaba mucho-, vino desde nuestras espaldas.

―Bells. Por favor ¡Por favor! No hagas esto. Ven conmigo, necesitamos hablar. Te extrañé, no sabes cuanto. Necesito a mi amiga… por favor…

El cuerpo de Isabella se tensó por completo al escucharla. Tanto que de pronto paró en seco… tanto que en un segundo logró zafarse de mi agarre para girarse haciéndole frente con una mirada de puro odio en su aun pálido rostro. Una mirada que desentonaba por completo con su rostro por lo general suave y… ¿Qué mierda?

― ¿Así que me extrañaste Alice? ¿Me necesitas? ¿Así que necesitas hablar con tu 'amiga'? ―su voz se iba elevando en tono y furia con cada palabra que salía escupida de sus labios― ¡Eres una maldita perra Alice Cullen! Juro que te daría vuelta la cara de un golpe si no fuera porque, primero no te haría nada y segundo porque es más que seguro que termine rompiéndome la mano completa ¿Cómo te, atreves? ¿Cómo se atrevieron todos? Ustedes tan solo llegaron y, tomaron todo de mí ¡Tomaron todo de mí Alice! ¿Y para qué? Se los di todo ¿Entiendes eso? ¡Con una mierda, les di TODO de mí, todo lo que era, lo que tenía! Y ustedes, ustedes prometieron tantas mierdas ¡¿Para qué? ¡Oh cierto! Para luego dejarme tirada a la primera de cambio, al primer contratiempo para ustedes… Para llevarse todo lo que yo tenía, lo que quería. Se llevaron todo lo que soñaba ¡Me dejaron muerta Alice! ¿Acaso piensas que yo no te necesité? ¿Yo o necesité a mi 'amiga' en esos meses en lo que estuve catatónica y a punto de que me internaran en un jodido psiquiátrico por la depresión que tenía? ¿Acaso yo nos los necesité cuando casi morí de hipotermia cuando él me dejó abandonada como si fuera nada en el bosque? ¿Acaso yo nos los necesitaba? ¡Pues vete a la mismísima mierda tú y todos los Cullens Alice!

Gritaba ella desaforadamente mientras yo la miaba y escuchaba perplejo… ¿Así que de eso iba todo con el vampiro y su familia? ¿Por eso tanto 'dolor' y renuencia a hablar de ellos?

―No Bella, no entiendes, yo quise… yo…

―No Alice, eres tú la que no entiende ¡Tú estás muerta para mí! ¡TODOS USTEDES LO ESTÁN!

Su voz para este entonces era ya hielo puro. Sonaba sin emoción alguna. Hueca.

―Los odio ―susurró.

Y esto era como si por primera vez lo pudiera aceptar para sí misma. Conocía el sentimiento obviamente.

―A todos. Pero a él y a ti más que a ninguno ―escupió con desprecio―. Ahora ve. Ve y búscate a otra idiota a la que arruinar. Vayan y cáguenle la existencia a alguien más… A mí, a mí ya no me queda nada por joder. No tengo absolutamente nada, y eso se los debo a todos ustedes… muéranse de una vez Alice… ―dijo antes de girarse nuevamente y tomarme por la cintura al tiempo que yo la rodeaba por la suya de manera natural, sin siquiera pensar en ello, dejando tras de nosotros a una vampira que lloraba sin lágrimas y se lamentaba con pequeños y bajos gemidos de evidente dolor.

No me importaba.

Por su culpa era que esta molesta mocosa estaba así.

Por su culpa.

Y no sé por qué mierda pero eso definitivamente me cabreaba a sobremanera.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmm Si todavía hay alguien por allí ¿Qué les parece? ¿Qué opinan del regreso de Alice? *_* ¿Y bella?<strong>

**Como siempre nos leemos en este u otros. **

**Besos y cuídense... Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ?**


	10. ¿Acaso yo?

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y a L. J. Smith la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: ¿Acaso yo...?<strong>

No voy a mentir. Me sorprendí como la misma mierda cuando vi a la mocosa llorona enfrentarse de esa manera a la vampirita tal y como si simplemente se tratara de alguien común y corriente. Tal y como si no fuera alguien realmente capaz de arrancarle la cabeza o cualquier otra cosa en el mismo tiempo en el que ella tomaba una exhalación. Y, aunque no quiera admitirlo, reconozco que también me pasó algo muy raro viendo esto. A medida que su dolor y furia se mostraban…un nombre completamente diferente al de los últimos días; Alice Cullen. Esta vez asocié todos los llantos de mi mocosa con ella. Por ella. Por él. Por todos estos malditos fríos. Su dolor y mi enojo crecieron y crecieron al punto de querer girarme y destripar a la tipeja esa… pero no. No lo haría.

No por ahora al menos.

―Lo siento Bella. En verdad lo siento ―dijo ella desde nuestras espaldas con voz rota mientras nosotros seguíamos nuestro camino.

―Yo también Alice… Siento haberlos conocido ―sentenció tras un segundo de vacilación autoreprimida.

Isabella iba prácticamente colgada de mí. Estaba ida, completamente ida, como si estuviera en una especie de shock o algo así. No era doctor ni nada así que no tenía mucha forma de saberlo.

Para cuando finalmente llegamos al auto ya densas y silenciosas lágrimas cubrían su rostro.

Esto estaba mal… jodidamente mal.

Ellos en verdad la habían jodido -pensé entre furioso y asombrado mientras iba sentado junto a ella en el asiento trasero de mi coche.

Lo que ella decía sobre que no le importaba si la mataba era en parte verdad, no una mera fanfarronería ni lo que alguien diría para probar suerte viendo los límites del otro. NO. Ella en verdad no le temía a la muerte porque al parecer se sentía tan rota y tan, vacía, que simplemente le daba igual.

Vaya.

No estoy muy seguro de como debería de hacerme sentir eso -o si siquiera debía sentir algo-, pero, de lo que sí creía estar seguro era de que toda esta '_confusión'_ que siento respecto a ella, a todo esto, NO debería de estar allí.

¿Por qué me molesta tanto? ¿Por qué tuve ganas de arrancar la cabeza de la enana esa cuando la vi llorar?

Esta preocupación era demasiado '_extraña'_, para mí -por no decir menos-. No la quería. No quería tener que lidiar con esta mierda que sabía se me avecinaba.

¿Podía un vampiro tener migraña? ¡Joder sí! Estoy seguro como el demonio que soy que si somos capaces de tener una jodida resaca es obvio que podemos de tener migrañas ¡Mierda! En toda mi vida humana o vampírica jamás me había dado una.

Maldita mocosa que hace que todo se desbarate.

―Damon… ―susurró ella―… gracias.

Y el puto dolor que había comenzado a hacer palpitar insistentemente mis sienes se fue tan pronto como vino.

¿Pero qué mierdas?

La mire extrañado.

―Mmm, sí, claro… Aun tenemos un trato Isabella ―le recordé enseguida cambiando de tema.

Lo sé.

Su cuerpo se tensó bastante en respuesta a mi declaración inoportuna.

Me molestó darme cuenta de que no quería que ella se alejara de mi lado, que no quería… bahhh, no sé que carajos ando pensando. Puras idioteces.

Mi estúpida mente traicionera ya no pudo pensar más puesto que de pronto se vio interrumpida por la demasiado pronta llegada a nuestra casa. MI casa -rectifiqué enseguida para mí.

―Bien. Creo que no es buena idea que vuelvas a tu casa por el momento. Puedo despistar a tu padre con eso pero…

―De acuerdo. No quiero volver allí. No quiero verlos si se aparecen.

Bueeeno, eso fue sorprendentemente fácil -me dijo mi mente. La cual ciertamente recordaba todas las jodidas peleas que había tenido con ella por distintos motivos en todos estos días-. Abrí la boca pero…

― ¿De acuerdo? ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí Damon? ¿Quién era esa niña y porqué la llamaba a ella con tanta familiaridad y…? ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! ―gritó al final como desesperado.

De nuevo abrí la boca para contestar pero una vez más fui interrumpido. Bufé. El estridente sonido de una llamada insistente al celular de Isabella fue el culpable.

Ella sacó muy despacio el aparato de su chaqueta. Temerosa. Parecía como si esperara que en cualquier momento saliera algo a matarla del mismísimo aparato.

Unos segundos después ella se relajó con obviedad al leer el ID de la llamada entrante. Atendió.

― ¡Bells! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás con ellos? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Estás bien? Noo, claro que no lo estás ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando para irte con ellos? ¿Bella? ¡Contesta! ―escuché que le preguntaba y acusaba el que identifiqué inmediatamente como 'Jake', o sea, el perro metamorfo ese.

―Jake… ―él seguía despotricando como si nada― ¡JACOB! ―gritó ella logrando finalmente con ese grito captar su atención―. Estoy bien. En serio. No, no estoy con ellos, y tampoco necesito ayuda.

―Bells ―se quejó él casi con un gemido―… yo, por Dios. Casi enloquecí cuando Paul me avisó que había encontrado un rastro de uno de los chupasangres Cullen pero que no podía saber de cual. Y luego, fui al instituto para decirte y, yo… ¡Joder Bella! ¿Acaso no puedes andar tranquila un rato? ―dijo él un poco en broma y un poco en serio.

Vaya que esta 'niña' despertaba emociones '_intensas'_ en estas criaturas -pensé contrariado.

―Pues parece que no ―dijo dando una breve mirada hacia Stefan y hacia mí que no hubiera podido notar de no ser porque mis ojos no parecían ser capaces de despegarse de ella. Giró la cabeza y soltó un suspiro de derrota―… Era Alice, Jake. Yo… arrgg ¡Me enojé! Le grité. Por Dios Jake, le grité tantas cosas. No quería pero… No quiero Jake. No quiero verlos. No quiero caer en lo mismo.

A medidas que las palabras salían de su boca su cuerpo se fue empequeñeciendo en el sillón en donde la había dejado ni bien entramos. Tomándose su pecho con las facciones de su ahora muy pálido rostro distorsionadas por el evidente sufrimiento para, finalmente, estallar en un llanto contenido al confesar aquello que parecían ser sus temores más profundos. Sus temores hacia, por y de ellos.

El chico bufó.

Yo bufé.

―No Bells, no harás absolutamente nada más por ellos ¡Enfócate! No puedes temerles… ya no campanas.

¿Campanas?

―… E… ¿ÉL volvió? ¿Lo has visto?...

Ella gimió negando tan fuerte con la cabeza que por un insólito momento pensé preocupado en que pudiera quebrarse el maldito cuello.

Al margen de la muy entretenida conversación podía sentir la mirada del idiota de Stefan clavándoseme en la nuca, en mis ojos, y en cualquier otra parte del rostro al que llegar, buscando ¿Quién mierda sabe qué carajos buscaba?

―No Jake ¡Por Dios no! ¡No quiero verlo! ¡No creo que pueda resistirlo! Ya no quiero nada que tenga que ver con él. No quiero ni recordarlo ―dijo sollozando―… ¿Por qué ahora Jakie? ¿Por qué ahora que ya había decidido… superarlos, olvidarlos? ―lloriqueó.

Joder. Todo este '_drama'_ de telenovela barata me daban ganas hasta de devolver mi rico tentempié de hace unas horas. Uggh…

― ¡Hey! Princesa no estés mal. Quizás sea lo mejor sabes. Quizás lo mejor que puedas hacer es obligarte por fin a 'superarlos', teniéndolos cerca. A mí no me engañas nena. Tú querías hacer de cuenta como si no hubieran existido… justo como aquel idiota chupasangre te dijo que hicieras cuando te abandonó, pero no… No estoy de acuerdo con esa sandez.

Si los vas a superar, si los 'quieres' superar, sé fuerte y hazlo… pero no se te ocurra huir. No más Bella en mundos lejanos ni en estado zombi aterrador ¿de acuerdo? ―preguntó él después de tremendo discurso.

―Ahora, dime donde estás para que pueda pasar a buscarte. Todavía no le he dicho nada a mi Nessie, pero ya sabes, dudo que se lo pueda ocultar por mucho… esto de la imprimación es una verdadera lata a veces.

¿Imprimación? ¿De qué diablos hablaban ahora?

―Emmm… yo… Estoy bien Jake. En un rato llamaré Charlie ¿De acuerdo? ―preguntó ella evidentemente nerviosa.

¿Por qué tantas explicaciones al perro ése? Ese chucho bueno para nada era demasiado metiche… ¿Por qué no se iba a jugar con su noviecita o algo?

―Isabella Marie Swan, dime ahora mismo donde estás antes de que corte contigo y le llame a tu padre y de paso de la alarma a la manada ―amenazó el maldito con voz intimidante.

Y, para variar, Isabella me sorprendió.

Al escuchar aquello ella solo se enderezó y cuadró los hombros antes de responder con una voz que hasta ahora no le había escuchado jamás. Una voz fría y seca… no tanto como la que usó para la vampirita, pero sí lo suficiente para notar que estaba cabreada.

WOW WOW WOW ¿Por qué mierdas me importa? No lo entiendo.

―Jacob Black, si llegas a osar amenazarme una vez más con irle al cuento a Charlie y al resto de lobos hormonales que tienes por amigos puedes estar seguro como el infierno que no volveré a hablarte en lo que me resta de vida ¿Estamos claros?

―Pe…

―No. Nada de peros. Te conté lo de Alice porque eres mi amigo, porque estoy mal y siempre he contado contigo, porque estoy nerviosa de lo que puede pasar pero, de ahí a que te creas con el derecho de ordenarme que demonios hacer… ―respiró profundo mientras trataba de aflojar el agarre que habían formado sus manos sin siquiera notarlo― Mira, no quiero pelear ¿De acuerdo? Estoy bien y, me quedaré en lo de un amigo por hoy. No quiero regresar a casa aún ¡y no quiero que metas a Charlie en esto!

― ¡Con un demonio Isabella! ¿Pues dónde piensas quedarte? No te entiendo Bells y, disculpa que te lo diga pero, tú no tienes más amigos que nosotros ―dijo entonces el estúpido perro bajando gradualmente la voz hasta quedar solo en un patético susurro, algo en verdad pobre y triste que me dieron ganas de reírme de él con ganas.

Ella respingó pero no respondió.

―Lo siento.

―Es la verdad.

Silencio incómodo.

Ella suspiró una vez más secando una gota que amenazaba con caer de su nariz con la manga de su campera.

―No te preocupes Jake. Como dije, estoy bien y, me quedaré en lo de un amigo ¿Ok? No estoy mintiendo y no me iré a morir sola en el medio del bosque o de la nada como aquella vez Mañana iré al instituto como siempre, así que si quieres podemos hablar a la salida o algo.

Él gruñó algo demasiado bajo hasta para ms oídos súper desarrollados.

―Tengo que creerte Bells. Cuídate ¿vale? ―una pausa― ¿Segura que no quieres venir a la Push con los chicos? Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo lo sabes. Y Ness no diría nada. O puedes ir donde Paul, él vive solo ¿O con Sam y Emily?

Ufff ¡Pero que insistente era! Maldito chucho cargoso… Arggg…

―No Jake. Hoy no, quizás maña…

Eso era todo.

De una manera obviamente sobrenatural estuve en menos de medio segundo a su lado, arrebatándole el teléfono de manera brusca.

―Mira maldito perro inmundo, Isabella se quedará en mi casa por hoy… ¡Y cuanto se considere necesario! No harán falta tus servicios perrunos ni tus amigos caniches en el medio.

― ¡Pero qué te crees! ¡Oye! ¡Dame el maldito teléfono! ¡DAMON! ―gritaba Isabella de fondo.

― ¡Maldito seas! ¿Qué demonios hace Isabella allí? ¿Quién demonios eres? Damon… ¡Tú eres el que ha estado alejando a Isabella de todos, verdad!

―Me importa un pito lo que creas. Ella está conmigo y hoy se quedará en mi casa. No molestes ―dije antes de apretar el botón para cortar la llamada mientras una histérica mocosa gritaba detrás de mí intentando agarrar nuevamente el dichoso aparato.

―Pero… ¡¿Pero quien mierda te has creído?! ¿Cómo pudiste decirle todo eso a Jake? Arrgg… Ahora no solo pensará que en verdad tenemos algo sino que le dirá a Nessie, quien se preocupará como loca y me llamará a cada rato porque da la curiosa casualidad de que Jacob no puede esconderle nada y por ende se enterará la manada ¡Y mañana Jacob me montará una escena tremenda!

― ¡¿Y por qué te preocupa tanto lo que crea el idiota perro ése?!

―Pues, porque, ¡Por qué es mi amigo estúpido vampiro acosador! Dios ¿Qué demonios tengo en mi estúpida sangre para que todo el jodido mundo mitológico venga a romperme la paciencia?

―Tú... Arrgg, eres la mocosa más idiota que he conocido… Tú ―dije apuntándola con el dedo mientras una furia cegadora se apoderaba de mí―… ¡Haz lo que quieras!

― ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! ―gritó en respuesta con el rostro rojo de ira.

― ¡Bien! ―dije dándome la vuelta sobre mí mismo mientras resoplaba cual animal en estampida.

Necesitaba ir y romper la yugular de alguien. Alguien preferiblemente lejano a la maldita mocosa que estaba revolucionando mi cabeza.

― ¡Bien! ―respondió ella seguido del ruido característico de cuando algo o alguien se tiraba en el maldito sillón.

No pensaba martirizarme pensando en porqué demonios habíamos peleado como una… No, no iba a pensarlo. Necesitaba… MIERDA. Tenía que largarme de allí.

Y, a pesar de mi muy rápida ultra velocidad que utilicé para irme… así y todo… No logré largarme a tiempo como para no llegar a escuchar aquel maldito sollozo proveniente de la sala que sabía me acompañaría durante toda mi huida.

Mierda.

Estaba jodido.

¿Acaso yo…?

* * *

><p><strong>Como ya dije por facebook explicaré en los caps para que sepan porqué me desaparecí así de la nada tanto tiempo. Primero estuve sin net y luego -lo peor-, se me inundó la casa y mi cpu murió ='(... Fueron meses laaaaargos jejeejee pero bueno, estoy de vuelta y tengo que reescribir todo así que les pido que aguanten un poquito más ok? <strong>  
><strong>Mil gracias por los comentarios o mensajitos preguntando dónde y cómo andaba, y a quienes se preocuparon ;). Tarde lo que me tarde voy a terminar las historias, eso sí quiero que lo sepan porque puede q en algún momento vuelva a estar sin net... pero volveré jajajaja -parezco terminator jajajaja-...<strong>

**GRACIAS ESPECIALES A: **

**Meerr ... 7997 ... Joymassencullen ... Wanda-Marie840 ... Krishi26 ... YUKINORYU18 ... kagome kudo ... Heloa ... zujeyane ... naive sweet girl ... Guest ... nithaxx ... mariel ... Ivonne ... chovitap ... Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore ... Daniela ... Otro Guest ... Fran ... Renesmee Black Cullen1096 ... flexer ... zoila cullen ... diannaesmeeblack ... Mitsuki ... Cullen-21-gladys ... MeliicadyCullen ... Otro Guest ... Nicolle Malik ... CaMuChI ... Lily Klass ... shineevero ... Dani salvatore cullen ... miadharu28 ... stef-cullen ... Bells CA ... nancy swan ... diannaesmeeblack **

**POR MANDAR ESOS TAN APRECIADOS RWS! ;)**

**Ahora sí, Nos leemos en cuanto pueda! Besotes y cuídense mucho ¡FELICES FIESTAS!... **

***Guada***


	11. Agotada

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y a L. J. Smith la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>**1: "AGOTADA"**

**BPOV.**:

Todo estaba mal.

No sé porqué yo reaccioné así. No sé porque él reaccionó así. Y, por sobre todo, no tengo ni la más puta idea de porqué me siento como la mismísima mierda por todo esto.

Diablos, apenas si eran las dos de la tarde y mi día estaba completamente jodido. Lo sé, estoy maldiciendo como un camionero pero ¡Hey! ¡Tuve un día difícil aquí! Bufé.

No entiendo como es que hasta hace tan solo unas horas mi mente por fin había aceptado el maldito hecho de que ellos, todos ellos, se habían ido, que literalmente me habían jodido y que debía de superarlos cuando, luego, casi como por arte de magia -o de una larga línea de crueles maldiciones para ser más exacta-; ellos... o más bien ELLA , solo, vuelve ¡Solo vuelve, así como así y alborota todo de nuevo!

¿Acaso había nacido en una mala luna? ¿En un viernes 13? ¿Qué? Porque era obvio como la mierda de que yo estaba maldita de por vida.

Primero que nada había tenido esta pequeña y exasperante discusión con Damon -el cual parecía querer de pronto manejar a su antojo cada minúsculo aspecto de mi vida.

Segundo tuve que correr por culpa de éste a mi clase ya sabiendo que me ligaría un castigo por entrar jodidamente tarde.

Tercero, entregar el trabajo por el que tanto había trabajado, solo para terminar escuchando como el querido profesor -nótese el sarcasmo- nos decía a todos que tuviéramos a bien avisarle a los faltantes que tendrían hasta mañana como último momento para entregarlo.

Cuarto, saltearme el almuerzo porque debía ir al encuentro con cierto malhumorado y caprichoso vampiro solo para que...

Quinto, encontrarme de pronto con mi EX mejor amiga (cuñada, confidente, etc, etc), la cual parecía el típico cachorrito triste con su maldito puchero manipulador. El -por primera vez debo añadir-, no me conmovió en lo más mínimo.

Sexto -y sí, la maldita lista sigue-, quedó verdaderamente inútil tras aquella pequeña pero intensa diatriba verbal que había mantenido con ella para...

Séptimo, llegar sin siquiera notarlo a la casa de quien a principio de este condenado día encabezaba la lista de mis 'enemigos', y quien entonces me cargaba con ¿delicadeza? desde el auto hasta un muy cómodo -y lamentablemente conocido- sillón, ya que yo me había sumido en una especie de trance del que en verdad me había costado un infierno salir.

Ok, ok... sigo.

Octavo (Y como para colmar el vaso) Discutir con Jacob ¡Y por teléfono por todos los cielos!

Noveno, terminar defendiendo al estúpido.

Y Décimo, sentirme ahora como la mierda tras haber discutido con él por ya ni sé bien qué en realidad.

Yo...

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―me dijo el hermano de Damon del que realmente no recordaba -ni quería recordar- el nombre.

Asentí sabiendo que el gesto fue tan patético en sí mismo que ni siquiera mi pobre padre lo creería. Acerté.

― ¿Quieres ir a recostarte un rato? ―lo miré abiertamente desconfiada. Esto del vampiro amable y bueno me había dejado grandes marcas así que un poco de ello no estaba demás ¿no?

"_Genial Bella. A buena hora vienes a hecerte la precavida"_ -me dijo una muy molesta vocecilla en mi cabeza.

Maldita y estúpida voz.

"_Yeap, exacto. Sigue peleando contigo misma. Te irá genial con los loqueros sin dudas_".

Bufé. Ok, no más charlas mentales conmigo.

― ¿Isabella?

― ¿Sí? ―le contesté/pregunté más bien por inercia ante su llamado.

― ¿Quieres ir a descansar un rato? ―dudé. No sabía como Damon se tomaría eso― Mira, no sé mucho acerca de lo que está pasando. No tengo mucha idea de nada en realidad así que, bueno, quizás si descansaras un poco, luego podríamos hablar ya más tranquilos ―dijo él terminando con casi una pregunta y alzando levemente las manos mientras hablaba. Una actitud defensiva que tanto me recordaba a... él.

Lamentaba que él no entendiese mi repudio hacia su persona pero lo cierto era que me lastimaba encontrarle similitudes de quien en cierto punto había comenzado a odiar.

Sí, lo mejor sería retirarme a dormir, o más bien a pensar. Mantenerme lejos de este vampiro tanto y como me fuera posible. Al menos hasta que el muy idiota del hermano volviera y lo alejara por mí.

Asentí.

―Sí, creo que mejor descansaré un rato... ¿Puedo...? ―comencé a preguntar vagamente señalando las escaleras.

―Sí, claro. Supongo que... déjame llevarte al cuarto de invitados... aunque creo que no tengo idea cual puede ser, aun no he terminado de recorrer la casa. Te ayudaré a encontrarla.

―Gracias pero no hay problema ―contesté tensa―. Tu hermano ya me mostró la casa.

No sé de donde saqué la cara para decir eso pero al menos funcionó.

Obviamente era mentira porque Damon jamás se había molestado en decirme o mostrarme lo indispensablemente necesario como la cocina, la sala y el baño -para ser más específica-. Tan solo había señalado tenuemente que los cuartos estaban subiendo las escaleras, por lo que asumí que no sería para nada difícil encontrar sola un lugar con una cama, o algo, allí arriba.

Cosa que al parecer era de lo más extraño para el tipo este ya que en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca sus ojos se ensancharon, casi cómicamente, de asombro.

¿_Qué...? ¿Acaso piensa que yo...? ¿Qué Damon y yo..._?

Ok. La sensación que barrió mi cuerpo al pensar en ello no fue para nada la que esperaba.

_¿Qué demonios me ocurría?_

Confundida a la milésima `potencia, no presté mayor atención al vampiro que tenía enfrente y tan solo dirigí mi cuerpo hacia las dichosas escaleras para subirlas corriendo en busca de un muy necesario refugio donde pudiera intentar encontrar algo de claridad a toda esta mierda que pensaba.

No fue tan fácil como pensé en un principio. Muchas de las que debían de ser las ansiadas habitaciones de 'invitados', estaban obviamente fuera de uso. Pero, estaba cansada, y muy muy hastiada de todo. Así que cuando giré el picaporte de la puerta a mi izquierda y vi que estaba hermosamente de una manera un tanto ¿llamativa? ¿eclipsante? Bueno, lo cierto era que sí llamaba bastante mi atención. Era demasiado... estimulante a la vista -a falta de una palabra mejor-. Nunca había visto una así. La muy extensa gama monocromática del blanco al negro cortada crudamente con un rojo algo apagado pero a la vez vibrante, más el color terracota mezclado con algo del sienta tostado de la madera lustrada y barnizada. Yo obviamente no era artista ni nada de eso, pero de verdad que esta habitación me... _seducía_ a entrar.

Siguiendo el impulso, lo hice.

No hice nada más que mirar todo entorno a mí. Empapándome de la hermosa sensualidad de las formas y colores.

Ni bien cerré la puerta, mi vista solo se dirigió a un punto. La cama. Sinceramente, mi cuerpo -y sobre todo mi mente-, pedía a gritos un descanso; por lo que, sin darle muchas vueltas ni cuestionarme en demasía, sencillamente a la gran cama que parecía tener un cobertor rojo de raso.

Segundos después me encontré tirándome sobre el a dormir pero, me dio frío, así que levanté el cobertor junto con las mantas para meterme debajo de ellas y así conseguir estar a gusto para un sueño reparador. Jamás reconocería, en ningún momento de mi vida ni bajo ninguna circunstancia, el estremecimiento que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando al levantarlas una oleada de aquel intoxicante aroma evidentemente masculino me golpeó de lleno en mi nariz.

Sabía que tenía mucho en que pensar, pero para lograr hacerlo con todos mis sentidos primero debía descansar un poco de la locura constante y casi sin sentido en la que se había sumido mi vida.

Quería dormir... y ahora aun más.

.

Lentamente fui recobrando el control de mi cuerpo. Pude abrir mis ojos y comenzar a ver lo que me rodeaba con mayor detenimiento, intentando con todas mis fuerzas saber o recordar donde demonios me hallaba.

Eso fue hasta que finalmente todas las piezas comenzaron a caer en su lugar. y pude sentir como la sorpresa y la repentina conmoción se adueñaban de mí.

¿Qué demonios hacía allí? Arrg.

Pataleé para quitar las mantas enredadas de entre mis piernas y las giré para poder salir de la cama y levantarme. Sentía la pronta necesidad de salir lo más pronto posible de allí. Estaba demás decir que no me iba a servir de nada quedarme allí y revolcarme en mi miseria... ¡Y mucho menos a esperar a que el idiota de Damon viniera a querer manipularme a voluntad!

No. Definitivamente necesitaba salir y... bueno, pensar qué demonios haría de ahora en más, reconociendo que -para mi completa y ya conocida desgracia-, no tenía muchas opciones realmente. Hice una ligera mueca ante el repentino y acertado pensamiento. Genial.

Miré la hora desde la pantalla de mi móvil y torcí un poco más el gesto anterior. Bueno, por lo menos no había pasado demasiado después del anochecer. No era taaaan tarde.

Bajé lo más silenciosamente posible y caminé presurosamente hacia la puerta de entrada... congelándome al instante cuando pude sentir una helada presencia desde mi espalda apenas segundos antes de comenzar a abrir la dichosa puerta.

― ¿Vas a algún lado mocosa?

―No creo que sea una buena idea quedarme aquí después de todo ―repuse en voz queda una vez que pude encontrarla ya que parecía haber estado brillando por su ausencia debido al repentino temor.

Su voz había sonado mortalmente helada -tanto o más que su propia persona-. Despectiva. Y, no estoy segura de porqué -ni mucho menos de si quisiera saberlo de poder-, pero... me dolió ¿Qué demonios tenía yo para que me pase todo esto?

― ¿Después de todo? ¡Ah! Ya entiendo. Así que irás donde el perro sarnoso y su perrera ¿no? ¿O es que acaso planeas ir donde tu padre? Porque te aviso que me costó bastante ejercer una compulsión decente en su estúpida mente como para que ahora...

― ¿Jakie? ¿Por qué demonios iría con él? ¿O con mi padre si vamos al caso? ¡Arrg, Dios! ―me quejé un poco harta ya― Mira, no tengo porqué explicártelo la verdad pero no, no iba ni a lo de Jacob ni a mi casa. Y, por cierto ¿Qué demonios tienes contra Jake?

Para este entonces ya me había girado y me encontraba mirándolo de frente tan solo con la luz azulada de la noche como guía para captar sus facciones.

Demás está decir que esa cara era un témpano que no mostraba más que una furia bastante mal contenida en aquellos momentos.

Tragué fuertemente.

Las reacciones que me invadían eran de lo más contradictorias... y no quería poner a prueba ninguna de ellas.

Aunque ¿la verdad?

No creía tener opciones para ello tampoco si vamos al caso.

Mi vida apesta...

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS A: <strong>

***.* lis3011 *.* Krishi26 ** *.* nithaxx**** *.* veroc **** *.* Heloa **** *.* helenagonzalez26-athos**** *.* bells cullen potter**** *.* zujeyane **** *.* Annaniicolle******** *.* Yamii Salvatore******** *.* chovitap ******** *.* Renesmee Black Cullen1096 ******** *.* miadharu28**************** *.* **************** shineevero******** *.* ****************  
><strong>**************

****************POR COMENTAR, DAR ÁNIMOS O SALUDITOS Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA ;)****************

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Mmmm... bueno, hasta aquí llegamos ¿Qué les parece la historia hasta ahora? y... ¿Q piensan q hará Damon ahora que la tiene allí, arrinconadita? ^_^... ESPERO OPINIONES! <strong>**************

****************Como siempre nos leemos pronto -espero-. BESOS Y CUÍDENSE MUCHO.****************

*****************GUADA*****************

****************¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?****************


	12. Territorio

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y a L. J. Smith la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>**  
><strong>

**DPOV:**

Me di cuenta en el mismo momento en el que crucé la puerta para irme que había manejado todo de la peor manera posible.

No sabía porqué, pero en verdad su actitud para con el perro sarnoso ese me había enfurecido de una extraña y poderosa manera. La adrenalina tras la caza y el encuentro con la cruza de duende/vampiro aún estaba en pleno auge corriendo por mis muy muertas venas llena de sangre envenenada. Ya hacía mucho que había reconocido hacia mí mismo un pequeñito problema con mi ira. Lo entendía y lo aceptaba, no tenía problemas con las consecuencias que el mismo pudiera acarrearme.. excepto que esta vez... esta vez sí me molestaba... un poco por lo menos.

Joder.

A pesar de toda esta '_confusión_' mental, mi cuerpo no se había detenido por lo que realmente tardé un poco en enfocar que aún me movía a casi mi máxima velocidad por entre todo este lío de árboles desconocidos, y aún un poco más en conectar la parte más lúcida de mi cerebro que me advertía que, de alguna manera, me encontraba yendo tras un rastro de fuerte y reciente esencia vampírica.

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. una caza. Una pelea.

Quitarme de encima toda esta furia incontrolable que tenía encerrada.

Corrí tras la estela de aroma hasta llegar a una especie de descampado. Un claro casi circular completamente árido. Un desierto terroso en el cual soplaba un viento helado que haría castanear los dientes de un simple humano. Bastante inusual comparado con el usual clima en el pueblo.

El lugar parecía ciertamente desolado... o al menos lo sería si no fuera por un pequeño montículo que se erguía en el centro. una espalda pequeña y encorvada que, de tan quieta que estaba bien podría simular ser una roca.

La duende.

Me acerqué precavidamente hasta llegar a situarme a una distancia prudentemente cercana.

—Necesito respuestas —dije resuelto.

—No eres el único —respondió sin moverse ni inmutarse.

Así que esta es la que ve el futuro... o al menos uno probable. Interesante.

—¿Fácil o difícil? —pregunté solo por curiosidad.

'_Vamos, dame una excusa para matarte'_

—Fácil... por ahora.

Finalmente se giró y paró en un solo muy fluido movimiento. Y tan solo por unos cuantos momentos nos dedicamos a observarnos. A medirnos.

Oponentes.

No iba a cometer el error de subestimarla por su apariencia por más que me pareciera una especie de chiste de feria. Ya vería luego cuan peligrosa oponente era, pero por ahora, solo me limitaría a -aburrirme- hablar.

—¿Quienes son ustedes y qué quieren con Bella? —preguntó ella.

—Yo soy Damon y el otro es Stefan. Y lo que queramos con la humana es una cuestión privada —dije sonriendo de lado mientras estudiaba las posibilidades de atacar al tiempo que jugaba sin decidir nada realmente sobre la idea de distraerla. Si había entendido bien el truco de este chiste andante era que no vería nada si uno NO decidía nada. Difícil... no imposible— ¿Han vuelto todos? ¿Dónde está el jefe de su aquelarre?

Si se extrañó en algo de lo que dije, no lo demostró.

—He vuelto solo con mi pareja. El resto... vendrá pronto...

_'Es decir en cuanto ella les pegue el llamado para decir que la humana estaba rodeada de vampiros extraños y quizás hasta de los chuchos sarnoso_s'

_'Bien enana, mejor así. Muero por conocer al imbécil'_ -pensé para mí.

No quería preguntar. En verdad no quería hacerlo. Si preguntaba específicamente por el grandísimo estúpido del ex de la morena la duende maniática esta podría llegar a pensar de manera equivocada que... Aunque... ¿quizás necesitara que se equivocara? Mmm... eso podría funcionar. Tal vez. No quería de ninguna manera que comenzara a meter sus narices en donde no convenía. Necesitaba tiempo para poder hablar directamente con su 'padre' -¡qué gran porquería era esa!-, y eso solo lo conseguiría si la mataba o si la distraía.

Y -muy a mi pesar-, lamentablemente, matarla no era una opción (Por el momento). No si quería obtener su pronta y dispuesta cooperación.

—Bien, necesitaré hablar con tu 'padre', jefe o lo que sea y ¿será que también vendrá el estúpido mocoso ex de Isabella?

Aparentemente esa pregunta sí la sorprendió ya que se encontró abriendo bastante los ojos antes de entrecerrarlos para darme una mirada... rara.

—Le diré a Carslile en cuanto llegue, aunque mejor sería que me dijeras cómo y dónde ubicarte.

_Sí, claro. Y de paso también te doy una estaca y te la doy para que me la claves mientras duermo ¿no? Puff... definitivamente la enana está loca._

—... Y estoy segura de que Edward estará más que contento de venir a nosotros cuando sepa, TODO —enfatizó.

_Ajá. Sí, exacto. Como no. Quise reírme en su puntiaguda cara ¿Acaso de verdad piensa que me preocupa el tipejo por la niña ésa? Joder ¿qué demonios tendría la mocosa esa para revolucionar así a todas las bestias mitológicas? Baahh. No me importa. Nop, no lo hace. Ni un poquito. Hmm... no creo que sea normal repetírmelo tanto a mí mismo._

_Bien enana del demonio. Mejor será que así sea. Definitivamente MUERO por conocerlo_ -pensé muy sádicamente para mí mientras desterraba todos los otros estúpidos pensamientos que de pronto me habían ocupado.

—Creo que ustedes serán capaces de encontrarme de la misma forma en la que yo he hecho ahora. Por lo demás, creo que esperaré a tu 'padre' —me reí un poco allí ¡No pude evitarlo! Me causaba mucha gracia todo el teatro que estos vampiros se armaban—, para hablar. Por cierto, no creo que sea muy buena idea que te acerques de nuevo a Isabella... Digo, en verdad te odia ¿sabes? —comenté poniendo cara seria, o al menos todo lo que YO podía poner de cara seria, pero con obvia burla en mis palabras y disfrutando gratamente de la leve pero perceptible mueca de dolor que mostró. Se lo merecía. Lo que le hicieron a la mocosa fue... arrgg y ahí iba de nuevo ¡Qué mierdas!

—Ella no me odia —dijo como displicente moviendo la mano de manera muy femenina, y algo graciosa—. Bellita solo está algo enojada y, ¡tiene razón en estarlo! Lo sé. Ya hablaré con ella cuando y cuánto quiera. Tú no la conoces como yo, o como cualquiera de nosotros o EDWARD en particular para el caso. No sabes nada de ella. Además, ¿Y a ti que te importa?

A la mierda la burla. La duende iba a morir. Pronto. Iba a despedazarla con mis propios dientes. Iba a arrancarle sus pequeñas extremidades y quemarlas una por una delante de su cara. Iba a matarla de la forma más brutal y sanguinaria e iba a bailar y a reír como loco mientras lo hiciera.

Mi cerebro se hizo de lo más creativo conjurando muy diversas formas de matarle de la manera más cruel y brutal que pudiera.

—Pues no lo harás mientras esté conmigo y de eso sí que puedes estar completamente segura gnomo de feria. Y no, no es un simple enojo o una rabieta adolescente como pareces tan incrédulamente querer creer. Puede que tengas razón en parte y no la conozca del todo pero sí sé que lo hago lo suficiente como para saber que, todo el 'cariño' o 'afecto' que parecía tenerles fue transformándose lentamente en un odio profundo. Lo sé. Y me alegro. Y, en verdad creo que tiene toda la razón en odiarles tanto como lo hace. Obviamente fueron más que unas basuras con ella así que, sí, sin duda se lo merecen según todo lo que me ha dicho.

¡Mierda! ¡Cómo me amo! Soy taaaan genial. Deberían de darme un Oscar y un Globo de oro por crear taaaal drama.

Su cara al momento de oír todo eso sin duda fue la mejor de las pagas.

Dolor y enojo fue el plato principal. Traición y duda los más ricos condimentos.

_Ahhh, es bueno ser el malo -_pensé de lo más divertido.

Su rostro pálido se endureció como la piedra que era antes de volver a hablar.

—Ella no puede odiarnos. No puede ODIARME. Ni mucho menos odiarle a ÉL. Yo soy su amiga ¡Su mejor amiga! —pues para mí solo estaba sonando como si ella quisiera auto-convencerse pero ¡Qué va!— Estoy segura de que ya se le pasará. Hablaremos y arreglaremos todo y así todo volverá a ser como antes. Todo estará bien tal y como solía estar.

_Okeeeyy ¡Maldita loca!_ -grité para mí.

Joder. Con razón la morena quedó así.

De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Lo que más quería sin lugar a dudas era arrancarle la pequeña cabeza llena de espinas que llevaba por pelo a puros mordiscos.

—Como quieras. Por mí puedes repetírtelo hasta creértelo pero, y escúchame muy bien gnomo de feria, no te atrevas a volver a molestarla como hiciste hoy porque me harías enojar, sabes. Y, estoy seguro de que ninguno de ustedes está deseando verme en verdad cabreado. No creo que eso dé una buena impresión a tu jefe —dije acercándomele peligrosamente.

¡Con un demonio! Me frustraba enormemente el tenerla tan pero TAN cerca y no poder hacerle nada. Nada de NADA ¡Ni tan siquiera un pequeñito mordisco! Tendria que ir de una buena cacería si quería poder liberar un poco de todas las tensiones que estos días -y en particular, ésta charla, me habían generado-. Mmm... quizás también una buena sesión de sexo desenfrenado, sí, de seguro eso funcionaría bien.

—No-te-te-mo, quién quiera que seas. Pero sí le daré un tiempito a Bellita para que pueda pensar y entender. Ya luego hablaremos bien de todo. Después de todo ella ES nuestro destino...

_'¡¿EH?!'_

Me desconcierto ante tan extraña frase y eso debió de resultar evidente en mi rostro porque tuve que soportar escuchar aquella muy molesta risa cantarina durante demasiados interminables segundos para mi gusto. Mis oídos resintieron el sonido que parecía similar a cuando alguien afilaba una uña en un pizarrón .

—Es bueno saber que en su raza de vampiros ustedes pueden enloquecer, o quizás es que ya venías loca desde antes —dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras su rostro cambiaba abruptamente. Perfecto—. Como sea. Sí, de seguro es algo de eso. Le preguntaré luego a Isabella. Ahora, aclarado esto, me retiro. Tanta hambre y locura terminó por darme hambre, así que me iré por un bocadillo.

—No puedes cazar en nuestro territorio —anunció.

Arrg... y ahí estaba otra vez... queriéndome decirme qué carajos hacer.

Me acerqué. De nuevo, porque ya me había alejado unos cuantos pasos.

—Primero, TÚ no me ordenas. NADA. Segundo, yo llegué cuando ya hacía tiempo que ustedes no estaban, ergo, ahora es MI, perdón, NUESTRO, territorio. Tercero, No tengo porqué decirte donde habré de cazar ni mucho menos preocuparme de si les va a afectar a ustedes de entre todos. No-me-im-por-ta. Que te quede bien claro eso. Y cuarto... No se te ocurra volver a hablarme a menos que sea al lado de tu jefe y tu clan.

—¡Que no es nuest...!

—Adiós —le corté apenas una milésima de segundo antes de echar a correr rápidamente hacia los árboles. Disfrutando mucho de la velocidad, pero aún más de la anticipación de la cacería. Del acecho. De la adrenalina.

Del poder.

Todo el conjunto estaba exacerbando mis sentidos.

... Y disfruté cada segundo de ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, créanme, lo sé. Después de casi un año finalmente subo un nuevo cap =... No puedo más que decir que lo siento. No hay excusas reales más que sinceramente se me fue todo el hilo de a lo que quería llegar con esta historia y es exasperante y pesado seguirla casi obligada. Así que no he subido nada hasta no quedar medianamente conforme con lo escrito. **

**Si quieren darme alguna idea de lo que les gustaría ver ahora o cómo les parece que podría seguir, es más que bienvenido porque tengo apenas un poco más para editar y luego en blanco desde allí. Cualquier idea dada se llevará su propio reconocimiento, obvio. **

**Por lo demás... millones de gracias a quienes aún siguen allí, esperando, siguiendo, opinando o simplemente estando.**

**Gracias por los comentarios a:**

*** Suu Cullen * colu * Lyz * Bella Salvatore * Vesania Insania *** rosy *** DsdVzla xD *** karen . castrejon . 54 *** Guest ***** Natach Rosario *** Bella1304 ***  
><strong>* Katherina Tatia Pierce Petrova <strong>* PAOLITHA12 <strong>* Guest <strong>************ *** *** Bella-swan11 *** Yamii Salvatore *** helenagonzalez26-athos *** Cullenkl ************** *** *** paky32 *** chovitap *** Fran *** nithaxx **************** *** Annaniicolle *** miadharu28 *** Renesmee Black Cullen1096 *** licetsimpleplan **************** *** Meerr *** Heloa *  
><strong>* Wanda-Marie840 <strong>* <strong>**********************************************************************

** ¡ ¡ ¡ MUY FELICES FIESTAS PARA TODOS/AS ! ! ! **

**YYYY... Como siempre, besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
